Twisted Destinies
by jennyc2015
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Edward unknowingly had children before he was turned? What if one of them finds him and tell him things that don't just change his world but everyone involve? This is her story. After Breaking Dawn. First fanfic so please be nice and Review!</html>
1. Life

As I sped through the middle of the forest, I finally saw glimpse of my new beautiful home in Forks, Washington.

My name is Nikita Saltzman,and I look pretty average; I have a slight olive tan, emerald green eyes, and recently dyed Curly black hair. I'm not like regular humans for I am an original vampire.

I was born on October 31st,1919 in Chicago, Illinois. I've been a vampire since 1942.

I cannot recall much of my demise but all i do know was that in the end, i was turned by an unknown vampire.

This was a huge shock to my family because almost everyone in my family is a different kind of vampire, the cold ones.

You see…

when I was born, my biological father had already died because of the Spanish flu, so all I had for a family was my mother Katalina Elizondo, My stepfather Alaric Saltzman, and my twin brother Cedric.

My life has never been easy.

Cedric and I were abandoned by our mother when we were 2.

Alaric told us that she couldn't handle being a young mother anymore, since she gave birth to us at 17.

We later heard she died of a rare illness in 1923.

Still to this day, Cedric and I consider Alaric to be our father because he raised us after _She _left.

We were the three musketeers until he introduced us to Jenna Montgomery, who also had the rare golden eyes and inhumane beauty that Alaric had.

We were at first worried that she would take our father away. As time passed by, She became more of a mother than i remember my own. That was when I was 8.

When we became 11, our views on the world changed forever.

Alaric and Jenna told us we were old enough to know the reason why they don't age normally and look very different from other people; they were vampires.

They said that their kind had either red eyes if they feed on humans, gold if they feed on animals and black when their thirsty and sparkle in direct sunlight.

To say the least, I always had my suspicions that they weren't human but that was it, suspicions.

We took the news well and kept it as a little family secret, until we had another member join our family a few months later; Jeremy Gilbert.

He was a very different kind of vampire.

He is an original vampire and wears a lapis lazulis ring that protects him from the sun.

He became a part of our family when Alaric had remembered him from the 1500's as his trusted maid's young son. He became an important person in our family.

When Cedric and I became 17, Cedric became a cold one after he caught "Dust Pneumonia".

He asked Alaric to turn him when he became very weak and knew he wasn't going to survive.

After his transformation, his gift was to manipulate electricity.

Cedric became very intrigied by everyone, since he was the first with a gift, well until i turned.

My gifts after I turned baffled my family. We, at first, thought my power was compulsion but then I got the ability to fly, which Jeremy said was a normal trait for our kind of vampire, warp anywhere I want in the world and a huge shock was I could absorb anyone's powers and make them stronger than the original ones.

* * *

><p>As I started to organize my furniture, I remembered back when I learned more about my biological father.<p>

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"what do you know about my biological father?"

I could tell he was debating what to say.

I suddenly regretted asking him, "Sorry, it was a stupid question,"

I then began to walk away when Alaric said, "his name was Edward Anthony Masen."

He then went to my mother's old chest box and took out a huge photo album.

"Here, I believe you should have this. Since Cedric left last year, I knew you would get curious about him again."

The reason I didn't ask much was because cedric didn't like to talk about him since it also included _her_ in it.

I remember that when I saw his picture for the first time, I swear I thought It was cedric, but the man in the picture had light colored hair, like I had and light colored eyes, whereas Cedric had brown eyes but their hair seemed similar.

I would often have dreams of meeting and spending time with Edward but never thought it could become a reality.

One of my old companions had told me that while living in Europe for a while in 2025, he had come across another vegetarian family and met an Edward who looked liked cedric and I.

I was somewhat heartbroken that I heard he had a wife and two other children.

I later heard that they were going to forks, so I made the decision to find him.

I didn't want my family to know what I was planning on doing, so only Jeremy knew and my best friend Ashton Santiago, who is a cold one.

He became a part of the family also with his sister Anna when I was 15.

At that time, we were living in Brooklyn, New York.

Cedric and I were exploring in the woods, when we heard 2 people moaning for help, saying that their dad had stabbed them.

We called Alaric and he turned them.

Later in life, Ashton became my best friend while Jeremy had gotten married with Anna.

Ashton later fell in-love with a man named Nathan Bryce.

I had difficulty accepting him being gay, due to being raised in a very different era than today.

But i accepted it and am glad he has found someone whom loves him very much.

Alaric, Jenna, Anna, Nathan and Cedric believe I came to forks to visit our old family friend Charlie Swan.

He is also an Original Vampire.

He was turned in 1994 when he came to Mystic Falls after his wife Renée had left him with their daughter Isabella.

While living in Mystic Falls, there were rouge cold one vampires and one had attacked him.

I was fighting with this cold one when I heard yells coming from an alley.

I quickly killed the vampire and made my way toward the yells.

I tore the vampire apart easily and set him on fire.

Charlie, at that point, was beginning to turn, so I quickly sucked the venom out.

I vomited the venom out, and gave Charlie some of my blood.

I took him home until he came to as a vampire.

He took the news well and has been close to us since then.

We later learned his gift was to shape shift into anyone, which became handy when his daughter came to live with him in 2011.

The only other thing I've heard from him was that his daughter was getting married with a vampire and she later became a vampire too but they never told him.

* * *

><p>I looked at the clock and saw it was already 10:30.<p>

As I got ready for bed, my phone started ringing and it was Jeremy.

"Hey, jer!"

"Hey Nikki, how's forks been so far?"

"Good, I miss the sun though. It rains here every other second. Literally."

"At least you don't have to worry about putting on your lapis lazuli ring." Jeremy joked.

"Yeah. so the family don't think anything out of the ordinary right?" I asked nervously.

"Naw, they think you've gone to visit Charlie and strike out on your own like you haven't before. So who else knows about this **mission **of yours?"

"Just you and Ashton, I'm going tell Charlie tomorrow after my first day in high school."

"Oh yeah, good luck hope you make friends!"

"Ha-ha, yea hey I will talk to you and the rest of the family tomorrow because I'm very tired." I yawned.

"Ok, Goodnight Nikki. I hope you find him."

He then hanged up and I put my phone on the nightstand.

I then went to bed and started to fall asleep.

"I wonder what I'm getting myself into," and drifted off to sleep.


	2. First Day of School

The next day, I woke up very tired.

"Ugh, I need some blood."

I made my way to the refrigerator were the blood bags were kept.

Alaric, Jenna, and Ashton have never liked Jeremy, Anna, Nathan, and I's choice to feed on human blood.

I took a shower and got ready for school.

I put on a Dark Gray blouse, blue skinny jeans and black boots.

I got my car keys and started my jet black Lamborghini Reventon to Forks high.

* * *

><p>As I got to school, I laughed at the sign.<p>

"Wow I never thought I be going to a forks high school."

I parked my car and immediately got stares from those who were getting to school late, mostly from the males.

Growing up, I was declared to be the most gorgeous girl in town; I got many marriage proposals in which I turned down often.

Also I was very intelligent at an early age.

When I was 12, I had already graduated secondary school and by the age of 20, I received a medical degree in biology.

Another reason I was wanted was due to being more developed by the age of 16 than most girls and women.

I got annoyed with the stares so I put on my sunglasses.

* * *

><p>When I approached the front entrance, I was stopped by this jock looking dude.<p>

"Hey baby, I'm Jesse Macintyre. You must be the new kid here. Welcome to Forks and I'm the hottest guy here, I must say so myself. You need some help around here?"

I immediately wanted to punch him in the face but I said "No thank you, but you can get the hell out of my way," I said smugly but I didn't do any good.

My slight British accent i'd gotten from living in London before i moved made this kid all "giddy."

"No problem baby, see you soon," and he walked away grinning ear by ear.

* * *

><p>I finally made it to the office.<p>

"Excuse me, I'm new here."

"What's your name dear?" asked the sweet receptionist.

"It's Nikita. Nikita Saltzman, Ma'am."

"I'm sorry dear, but there seems not to be any Nikita in the school system or district."

I took off my glasses and stared at her, "that has to be a mistake. Please Check again."

I will always be amazed by how I was fortunate enough to inherit compulsion as one of my special powers.

"Oh yes, here it is. My mistake, here you go, miss Saltzman and welcome to Forks high."

"Thank you." Then I put my glasses back on and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>It was 9:15, so school had already began.<p>

My schedule was

1st period: AP World History

2nd period: AP Calculus

3rd period: AP English

4th period: Spanish

A lunch

5th period: Dance

6th period: Free period

7th period: Music appreciation

I found my first period class and felt uncomfortable.

Everyone was staring at me, guys with awe and lust filled expressions while the girls had shocked and envy on theirs.

"Can I help you?" asked Mrs. Castillo nicely.

"Um…yes, I am a new student. My name is Nikita."

"Ahh…yes. Welcome to forks high school, miss…um what's your last name sweetie?"

"Oh, it's Saltzman."

"Miss Saltzman, please take a seat anywhere you want."

I got offers to sit by people but as I made my way towards the back, two individuals stood out.

When Mrs. Castillo asked people to get into their assigned groups, I could see their cliques but those two stood out.

I could see on their papers that the girl's name was Meredith Lopez and the Boy's was Jason Newton.

Meredith has an olive complexion, dark straight hair, light brown eyes and a thin figure. She was pretty.

Jason looked like he was a jock but I've never met a jock who would be ignored. He had light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a pale complexion. He was Handsome.

I approached them and said, "Hello, I'm Nikita. I guess we'll be working together?"

Jason and Meredith looked up at me in shock as if I had two heads.

"You're talking to us?"

"Sure, why not?" I was seriously interested as to why they would even ask.

"Well, we aren't the most popular people here at this school. You could consider us the outcasts here."

"Yeah," said Jason, "you could move if you want to. It's nothing new to us."

"Well…I don't care about that whole popularity stuff. I actually hate attention," they both looked surprised, "and I want to be with you two. You seem fine to me. So what are your names?"

They both stuttered a bit but then Meredith said," My name is Meredith Lopez."

"And I'm Jason Newton. So nikita, what's your schedule?"

I showed them my schedule and both looked surprised.

"Whoa," said Jason, "you have the same schedule as Meredith. We only have this, 2nd, 5th and free period together."

As the bell rang, we all went to calculus while ignoring the people staring and those who were following me.

Then people started pushing them away and this fake blond looking bimbo took my arm and said," omg! I'm Shelly Waller. You are so pretty! Your way beautiful than Rosalie."

**_Rosalie?_** I thought.

"But eww, why were you hanging out with those ugly and lame people? They are so weird and that girl dress like a freaking Crackwack."

I suddenly got frustrated at this bitch and pushed her away. "Those 'lame people' are my new friends."

I searched the hallway when I saw Meredith and Jason at the end of the hallway.

"Meredith! Jason! Wait up!"

I saw them turn around and smiled at me.

"Sorry…there was some traffic on my way over here," I joked.

"It's ok," said Meredith, "let's get to class, shall we?"


	3. Meetings and Discoveries

Meredith, Jason and I were walking alone in the hallway laughing.

"Hey, I need to go use the lady's room. I'll catch up with you guys soon."

"o.k.," they said.

I soon went into a stall and took out a blood bag.

Since it's been a while since I've been around so many humans, my fangs were coming out of my gums and it started to irritate me.

I quickly drank the blood and checked to make sure I didn't have any signs of it when I came out. I washed my mouth and proceeded to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>I braced myself and opened the cafeteria doors.<p>

All the chatter ceased and everyone looked towards me.

**"Damn she's Hot!"**

**"Ugh, I bet she's a slut."**

**"I'm gonna tap that, buddy."**

**"Wonder how she looks without the sunglasses."**

**"I hear she's super smart.**"

I sighed.

Sometimes having super hearing is a huge pain in the ass or really beneficial.

As I started to go to the line, I regretted wearing my boots since people were whispering, you could hear the boots clank against the floor.

I got my apple and bottle of water and I went to look for Meredith and Jason.

"Nikita, over here!" I turned around smiling to hear Meredith's voice.

Once I sat there, I noticed there were 5 other kids sitting on the table also.

"Nikita," started Jason, "these are our other friends."

We all greeted one another and I learned their names.

I asked them why they were such loners so I was surprised when they confided in me to share their backgrounds, the ones they've only shared within the group.

What made them, _Them._

There was Ethan Baker and his cousin Sophie Evans, Kendall Johnson, Rosie de la Fuente, and Nina Nicholson.

Ethan had short brown hair, brown eyes, and had a very noticeable tan. He was also homosexual, which is why many people treat him bad.

Sophie had short brown straight hair, brown eyes, and also had a noticeable tan. Sophie and Ethan were adopted by these mean people after both their parents died in a plane crash.

Kendall had light brown hair, light gray eyes, and a pale complexion. He was abandoned by his dad and had been raised by his mom.

Rosie had long, curly brown hair, brown eyes and a distinctive tan. When she was 14, her dad went to prison after her mom died and has been living with her grandmother.

Nina had blond, wavy hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion. She had witnessed her parents be murdered in front of her when she was 8. She's been in and out of foster care since then until she got a place of her own when she turned 17.

Jason said his dad had also come to forks high and he fell in love with his mom Jessica here before she died of cancer when he was 14. He mostly stays by himself during the school year except with his nanny because his dad often left on business trips and he saw him only during the summer.

Meredith had endured seeing her mom abuse drugs and Alcohol since she was 5. She later moved to forks with her dad when she was 9 after her mom had committed suicide.

In a way, I could relate to almost all of them and they reminded me of my friends from Virginia.

Kendall was like Matt Honeycutt, Rosie was like Bonnie Bennett, Jason was like Tyler Lockwood, and Nina was like Caroline Forbs.

"So where did you move from, Nikita?" asked Ethan.

"Well, I've just moved from London but I was born in Chicago and later raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia," I said.

"Whoa…that must be a huge move for you from England to Washington," said Kendall.

"Yeah, I moved here by myself and it's a big difference from London to Rainy Forks," I laughed.

"Hey, hope this doesn't sound weird or anything but can you remove your sunglasses? I think we really like to know how you look like," said Nina.

"Oh sure," I grinned.

I removed my glasses and everyone gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes…their…so _green_!" exclaimed Rosie, Nina, and Ethan. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thank You," I asked.

"So tell us about yourself," said Kendall.

"Well I was born to Katalina and my Step Dad Alaric. When I was 2, Katalina left and my dad remarried my step-mom Jenna. I was born on October 31st, 2011 with my twin brother.

"Whoa, wait what happened to your real dad?" asked Kendall.

"My dad says he died from an illness before Katalina knew she was pregnant."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Nikita."

"It's OK."

"So...Do you have any other siblings? How old are they, if you do have them, i mean." asked Jason, changing the subject.

My step-brother is 21, and he's married to Anna, who's 20. Anna's brother, who's my best friend, Ashton is in a relationship with this guy named Nathan,"

I saw Ethan smile and Sophie grab his hand.

"And My brother and I are 18."

Then the Cafeteria went somewhat quiet.

I put my sunglasses back on and turned around, only to become silent and shocked as well.

9 students walked in. 8 of them were all inhumanely beautiful and one of them seemed good-looking for a human.

I knew what they were: Cold One Vampires except 2 of them.

One smelled like a wolf and the other human.

They all seemed to be in couples except for the human one.

It appeared the blond was with the big dude.

The short black hair one seemed to be with the blond male who looked like he was in pain.

"Probably because of the blood," I though.

The red-headed girl was with the Native American guy.

Then lastly, the brunette girl who looked somewhat familiar was with the red-headed guy.

He looked familiar also.

"Who are they?" I asked.

Nina looked towards what I was asking and responded, "Those are the Cullens. They keep to themselves. The Supermodel Blond is Rosalie."

Oh, so this was the Rosalie that bitch was saying I looked prettier than.

"She's with the big guy Emmett. The short hair girl is Alice and she's with the Blond dude Jasper. The red-head girl is Renesmee."

"Renesmee? What kind of a name is that?" I asked. They shrugged.

"And I though Nikita was a weird name." the gang laughed.

"Yeah and she's with the tan dude Jacob. The brunette girl is Bella and she's with the red-head dude Edward and the last one is Masen."

"So they all live together?" I asked.

"Pretty much, but they were all adopted by Carlisle and his wife Esme Cullen."

"Interesting," I said.

I turned around to see them and I saw they were staring at me, especially red head dude Edward.

"Wow…They seem interested in you," said Rosie.

I turned back and began to feel some pressure inside my head.

"Ugh, it feels as if someone is trying to enter my mind," I though.

I pushed the feeling away and continued my conversation with the group, but I suddenly got hit with a realization.

This Edward had the same hair color I use to have, I was looking for an Edward in the area and I felt like an idiot for not noticing how he looked somewhat similar to Cedric.

Edward Cullen was my father. He had to be.

This was the Edward that they had told me about.

I turned back to the table and waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so here's the Third Chapter. and MyCrazyHead, you said you are wondering if Jason is related to mike and yes, that's his son.<strong>


	4. Friends, Enemies and Rivalries

It was finally 5th period.

Meredith, Jason,Kendall, Rosie and I proceeded to get to class but I was still freaking out at realizing edward had to be my dad, He even looked like us for God sakes.

"Nikita? Helloo? Are you there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh Sorry, let's go."

* * *

><p>We were the last ones to enter class and again we got stares from everyone, but the stares that stood out were from the Cullens.<p>

It seemed all of them where in this class.

Once again I felt a force pushing against my head.

I located the source and it was none other than Edward Cullen.

"So he's a mind reader," I then took a seat and class began.

"Hello, Class! First we have a new student today! Can you introduce yourself to the class?"

I slowly but gracefully went up and stood in front of the dance mirrors.

"Hello, I'm Nikita Saltzman and I just moved here from London, England."

I then sat back down next to Jason.

"Well Nikita, do you dance?" Mr. Veracruz asked me.

"Yeah, since I was little I've been taught how to dance.".

"Wonderful! O.K class we'll be learning how to do the tango. I will select your partners."

The room felt tense but then I felt them calm down quickly.

I zoned out until I heard. "And…Renesmee with Jacob, Rosalie with Emmett and Nikita with…" all the guys stopped talking until he said, "Masen Cullen. Ok let's Pair Up."

Mr. Veracruz started to play tango music and we began dancing.

The whole entire time, Masen and I kept laughing and twirling around.

Later on, Mr. Veracruz graded us by dancing and when masen and I performed, everyone looked at us shocked, even the Cullens although Renesmee looked annoyed and pissed off.

"Maravilloso! Wonderful, Nikita! You dance better than Miss Renesmee Cullen!"

Masen began laughing and told me to turn around.

I met Renesmee's Chocolate brown eyes filled with envy.

I gave her my signature smirk and turned away.

I met up with Jason, Meredith, Kendall, Rosie and Surprisingly Masen.

Many people were whispering when masen decided to leave dance class with us.

They said that he normally leaves with his family and doesn't speak with anyone except them.

* * *

><p>The guys were shocked he decided to come also, but during free period he got along with everyone.<p>

"So how do you like forks?" Masen asked.

"It's fine."

"Yeah, so tell me about yourself, Masen." I asked.

"Well, we were adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen, when we were two years old."

"Wait…we?" I questioned.

"Oh sorry, I used to speaking in plural. Renesmee is my Twin sister. The others were adopted too."

"Your Renesmee's brother? I don't think she likes me much."

"She's just jealous. She doesn't like other people upstaging her."

"Well, Maybe it's time she does."

He smiled and said, "what about your family?"

"well, I was raised by my foster parents, Jenna and Alaric."

"What happened to your biological mom and dad?"

"Alaric used to be married to Katalina, my real mom, but when me and Cedric were 2, she left us. She told him that he died of an illness."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but who's Cedric?"

"He's my twin brother."

"How old are you two?"

"Me and Cedric are 18. How old are your family members?"

"Um…Renesmee, Edward and I are 17, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Jacob are 18."

"Really? Some look like they could be 20 or more."

"Well so do you, you look like a 22 year old." He joked.

"23, actually," I thought to myself.

"Yeah, yeah, so where do you go next period?"

"I have Spanish 3, y tu? **(Translation: And you?)**"

"Yo tengo **(I Have)** Music Appreciation."

"Oooh, Edward, Bella, Alice and Renesmee have that class."

"Oh Joy," I muttered.

The bell rang and we both got up from the bench.

"Hey I need to go, but do you have a cell phone?"

I got his cell phone and put my number in there.

"There ya go. Text anytime."

* * *

><p>Meredith, Ethan, Nina and I went to Music Appreciation and talked among ourselves until the teacher came.<p>

When the Alice, Edward, Bella and Renesmee Walked in, I could feel Renesmee Mean-Mugging me.

Ms. Brown introduced me and began class.

"O.k. Class, today I want you to get into your partners from last week and create and sing a song. Once you're done, we will present to the class."

Nina and Meredith were together so I decided to join Ethan since he was alone.

30 minutes had passes and it was time to present.

For 15 minutes, many groups performed to which some sounded good, others out of tune and Nina and Meredith sounded amazing.

Then renesmee went up with Edward and said she was singing a song called '**the climb**' while Edward played the Piano.

**I can almost see it**  
><strong>That dream I am dreaming<strong>  
><strong>But there's a voice inside my head saying<strong>  
><strong>"You'll never reach it"<strong>

**Every step I'm taking**  
><strong>Every move I make feels<strong>  
><strong>Lost with no direction<strong>  
><strong>My faith is shaking<strong>

**But I gotta keep trying**  
><strong>Gotta keep my head held high<strong>

**There's always gonna be another mountain**  
><strong>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<strong>  
><strong>Always gonna be a uphill battle<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<strong>

**Ain't about how fast I get there**  
><strong>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<strong>  
><strong>It's the climb<strong>

**The struggles I'm facing**  
><strong>The chances I'm taking<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes might knock me down<strong>  
><strong>But no, I'm not breaking<strong>

**I may not know it**  
><strong>But these are the moments that<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna remember most, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Just gotta keep going<strong>

**And I, I got to be strong**  
><strong>Just keep pushing on<strong>

**'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain**  
><strong>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<strong>  
><strong>Always gonna be a uphill battle<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<strong>

**Ain't about how fast I get there**  
><strong>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<strong>  
><strong>It's the climb, yeah!<strong>

**There's always gonna be another mountain**  
><strong>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<strong>  
><strong>Always gonna be an uphill battle<strong>  
><strong>Somebody's gonna have to lose<strong>

**Ain't about how fast I get there**  
><strong>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<strong>  
><strong>It's the climb, yeah!<strong>

**Keep on moving, keep climbing**  
><strong>Keep the faith, baby<strong>  
><strong>It's all about, it's all about the climb<strong>  
><strong>Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa<strong>

Everyone started clapping and all the guys were cheering for her.

"Thank you, thank you," she said.

She then smirked towards me when Ethan and I were the last ones to go.

Ethan played the guitar while I played the piano.

"Hi, um… Ethan and I are going to sing **'Back to December'.**

**I'm so glad you made time to see me.**  
><strong>How's life? Tell me how's your family.<strong>  
><strong>I haven't seen them in a while.<strong>

**You've been good, busier than ever,**  
><strong>We small talk, work and the weather,<strong>  
><strong>Your guard is up and I know why.<strong>

**Because the last time you saw me**  
><strong>Is still burned in the back of your mind.<strong>  
><strong>You gave me roses and I left them there to die.<strong>

**So this is me swallowing my pride,**  
><strong>standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"<strong>  
><strong>And I go back to December all the time.<strong>

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.**  
><strong>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.<strong>  
><strong>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<strong>  
><strong>I go back to December all the time.<strong>

**These days I haven't been sleeping,**  
><strong>Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.<strong>  
><strong>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.<strong>

**And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,**  
><strong>I watched you laughing from the passenger side.<strong>  
><strong>Realized that I loved you in the fall.<strong>

**And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind**  
><strong>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".<strong>

**So this is me swallowing my pride**  
><strong>standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<strong>  
><strong>And I go back to December all the time.<strong>

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**  
><strong>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.<strong>  
><strong>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<strong>  
><strong>I go back to December all the time.<strong>

**I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,**  
><strong>So good to me, so right<strong>  
><strong>And how you held me in your arms that September night -<strong>  
><strong>The first time you ever saw me cry.<strong>

**Maybe this is wishful thinking,**  
><strong>Probably mindless dreaming,<strong>  
><strong>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.<strong>

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.**  
><strong>So if the chain is on your door I understand.<strong>

**But this is me swallowing my pride**  
><strong>standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<strong>  
><strong>And I go back to December...<strong>  
><strong>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<strong>  
><strong>Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.<strong>

**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**  
><strong>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<strong>  
><strong>I go back to December all the time.<strong>  
><strong>All the time.<strong>

When I finished, everyone had their mouths open and began clapping furiously.

"Wonderful! that was Beautiful you two," said Ms. Brown.

I grinned and saw renesmee fuming.

I began laughing and people were telling me I had a beautiful voice.

I then retreated back to my seat when Meredith and Nina hugged me and said we sang awesome.

After the last bell, I met up with the rest of the group, exchanged numbers and said bye.

When I went to my car, all the eyes drooling over it became star struck.

"This is your car?" someone exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was a birthday present 2 years ago."

I then saw the crowd disperse and started the car.

As I was leaving the parking lot, I saw masen getting yelled at by Renesmee for not hurrying up to the car.

I drove up to him and waved goodbye.

His frown became a smile and waved back.

I then drove to Charlie's place and debated how to surprise my dear old friend.


	5. Revelations

As I sped down to Charlie's, I decided to stop the car and headed to my house instead.

Once I parked, I ran all the way to his house.

I love the feeling of wind hitting my face, it made me feel free.

After 5 minutes of running, I made it to his house.

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

I could hear some shuffling inside. Charlie opened the door and gasped.

"Nikita?"

"Hello Charles, I hope you do invite me in?"

He ushered me inside and asked again why i was here.

"First Change to yourself, I can't take you seriously while looking like a 60 year old."

He then changed back into his 24 year old self, his gray hair turning brown, and his face becoming young again. Charlie then sat down across from me.

"Well, I came to visit you Charlie!" I exclaimed.

"I know your lying, Nikita. You haven't seen me since I visited mystic Falls in 2006. Now tell me why you're here."

I signed. Nothing could pass by Charlie.

"Fine. I'm here on a mission."

"Mission? Nikita please tell me your not gonna do something outrageous like you did in Austin."

"Hey, that officer was asking for it but no, it's about my dad."

"Alaric? What happened?" he exclaimed.

"No, I mean my biological father."

"But didn't he die on 1919?"

"Yes, but I heard from one of my old friends that he met a cold one that looked like Cedric."

"You're kidding! Well, what's his name? Maybe I can help you find him."

"Well, his name is Edward and today at school, I saw a family of cold ones."

Charlie looked surprised and alarmed.

"Did you catch their names?"

"Yes, the Cullens and their Edward Looks somewhat identical to Cedric."

Charlie looked as if he ingested vervain.

"You believe Edward Cullen is your father?" he whispered.

"Yes, but what's wrong, Charlie?"

"You remembered when I told you Bella got married to a cold one, correct?"

"Yes, but what does…" I stopped midsentence.

Charlie said that the last time he saw his Daughter was in 2011 as a cold one.

Today, when I saw the Cullens, the brunette with Edward looked distinctive similar and now I realized how she somewhat resembled Charlie.

"Bella married Edward." It was more of a statement than a question.

Charlie nodded his head. "But I heard from my friend that they had children."

Charlie sighed and said, "Yes, that's true. When Bella visited me for the final time, she had brought a little girl. She said that she and Edward had adopted her, but I knew otherwise since she had my eyes."

"Do you remember the child's name?" I asked.

"Renesmee."

I began hyperventilating.

Masen had said he and renesmee were twins. Since Bella gave birth to Renesmee, and since Masen said they're twins...they are my half-sister and brother.

At this point I was confused and stressed out, I started pacing in the living room.

"So Edward, My maybe father, married one of my closest friend's Daughter and had 2 children in which one hates me and vice versa and the other who does. Gah!"

"You met all of them today?"

"Yea, I believe I've become enemies with them because I upstaged their special daughter/niece Renesmee but made friends with only Masen."

I suddenly punched a hole in the wall.

"Calm down, Nikita!"

"Sorry, Charlie."

I ran my hand through my hair and sat down with Charlie next to me.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Only you, Jeremy and Ashton." I sighed.

"What are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know anymore. I still want to meet my biological father but…"

I was speechless. "I'll just get close to the family and if I want to reveal myself, I'll do it on my own time.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:45.

"Shit" I muttered.

"What?"

"I need to get home. I promised Jenna I would video chat with her at 7. You want to say hi?"

Charlie nodded and we made it by 6:57 to my home.

Charlie was speechless when he saw the house.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Hell yeah! I laughed.

As we entered the house, Charlie was stopped by a force and said, "What the hell, Nikita? Why can't I come inside?"

"Oh sorry, please come inside Charles."

He came inside and looked at me questionably. "Jenna though it would be better if I signed the homeowner papers to control who comes and goes here."

"Oh wow, Nikita."

"Shut up, charlie."

As I set up the computer, I finally got connected and saw Alaric, Jenna, Anna, Ashton, Nathan and Jeremy.

"Hey guys, where is Cedric?" Alaric was the first to speak.

"Hey princess. Hello, Charlie, Cedric couldn't be here since he's in Europe right now."

"Hey guys, long time no see," Charlie said.

"Hey pops, and ok tell him I love him when you see him." I exclaimed.

Alaric was about to say something when Jenna pushed him and said, "Oh Goodness, Kit-Kat, why didn't you call me yesterday? I was worried sick!"

Jenna has always been an overprotective mother. I will always thank her for that.

"Mom, I'm ok! I couldn't call you because my phone dies and I fell asleep."

Jenna apologized to Alaric and moved out of the way.

"Hey Princess, how's it going over there?"

"Pretty good, I made some new friends and I love the classes I got."

I proceeded to tell them my day and when I explained my friend's backgrounds and personalities, Jenna said that no one should go through that especially at a young age.

"I hope you're not replacing us or I will kick your ass, Nik!"

I laughed and saw Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Matt in front of the video screen.

Bonnie is a witch and placed a spell on herself to stop the aging process. I met her in 2007 in Mystic Falls right around her grandmother died.

Tyler is a child of the moon wolf and doesn't age since bonnie put a spell on him, too. We met Tyler when Jenna was hunting in Massachusetts and saw Tyler transforming and stayed with him. She invited him to join our coven after she noticed he was all alone.

I met Caroline around the same time I met Bonnie. Caroline started as an enemy of some sorts but ever since she turned, she's changed for the better. To this day, she doesn't know who turned her or how she died.

Matt joined our coven in 2017 when he first became Bonnie's boyfriend. He was turned when he was helping bonnie find some herbs when a force pushed him down a cliff and was turned by Jeremy. Later on, he and Bonnie broke up but remained friends.

"Never."

* * *

><p>I continued to talk to them and said goodbye once it was 1 in the morning.<p>

I bid Charlie goodbye and started to get ready for bed.

Then my computer started beeping and said someone wanted to video chat with me.

I clicked on it and saw it was Jeremy but instead of just him, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and Matt where there too.

I looked at Jeremy questionably when Caroline said, "We know everything."


	6. Actions bring Consequences

I was speechless.

"What do you mean?"

I started looking at Jeremy and if looks could kill, he'd be dead right then and there.

"Nikki," he started. "I'm sorry but Caroline overheard us talking and began questioning me. She said if I didn't tell her what was up, she would tell mom and dad what she heard."

"Caroline!" I exclaimed. "What gives you the right to do that to Jeremy, it was between me and him."

"Look, I'm sorry Nikita, but it wasn't just me wondering what was up with you going to visit Charlie all of a sudden. We are your friends, you should have told us about the situation."

I ran a hand through my hair and said," look I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's complicated."

"It's alright, Kit-Kat. We just couldn't figure out why you decided to visit Charles all of a sudden" Bonnie said.

"True, I was somewhat cryptic about my reasons of going to Forks, in which it makes me doleful since it rains here every other minute."

"So how was school?" said Tyler.

I reminisced my day with them and when I mentioned about the Cullens, they were surprised.

"Why would cold ones go to school? They can be easily exposed of." Matt exclaimed.

"They feed on animals, so I guess they could make people believe they are wearing contacts or something."

Tyler then spoke up," and you believe that the Cullen's Edward can be your biological father that your friend mentioned?"

"Yes, I honestly believe it's him but today when I went to visit Charlie, he told me something that was lurid."

I explained them that Edward had married Charlie's daughter and apparently had children together.

"What?" they shrieked.

"I know! I was appalled too when he told me. And what's weird is that their daughter hates my guts but I became close with their son though it seems they don't pay attention to him as much."

"So are you going to tell Cedric?" said Bonnie.

"Ay pues no, Estas Loca? **(Translation: No! Are you crazy?)** If he discovers that I didn't tell him when I first heard about it, he'll kill me. Literally.

I can just imagine his reaction now…

"Well, he has the right to know, Nikita!" said Caroline.

"Look, I don't even know if I want to get close to Edward since he seems fine with his family. It would be strange of me to barge into his life and say 'hey you're my father, hope it doesn't bother you."

* * *

><p>After everyone left, Ashton said he wanted to come to forks to make sure I didn't do anything reckless.<p>

"Look, it's not that I don't believe in you. It's that it can be emotionally draining."

"Oh please, Ash! I will be fine. I'm not that fragile little girl you met back in the 1930's. Besides i know how you don't like to be away from Nathan."

"Nik, It's Fine. I Actually suggested it, so no need to worry about me, we just want to help you" Nathan said.

we spent the next few minutes talking and it was decided that he would come in a month or so.

I just hoped things didn't get odder.

* * *

><p>A month had passed since I've first arrived.<p>

It was now February and everything was still the same, well almost.

At school, I became closer to Masen and Jacob, which Renesmee seemed peeved off about it.

Jacob was a very interesting individual.

I have never met a shape shifter that only turns into a wolf.

I bet Tyler would be quite surprised and vice versa.

Today was a very productive day at school and amusing too.

Once school ended, Jason, Meredith, Masen and I were walking when we saw a commotion happening in the school parking lot.

I saw Nina approach me and asked if I knew the "Hot Guy" who was standing next to my car.

I saw who it was and gave an annoyed sigh.

"Yes," I replied.

I began walking towards him and smacked him in the arm.

"Ow damn chica."

"Ashton, what the hell are you doing here? I told you that if you came, you would wait for me at home!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to surprise my best friend in the world and I get scolded because of that? How rude."

I laughed. "Sorry," I then proceeded to hug him.

"Come on, I got people you need to meet." I pulled him towards the gang and introduced him and vice versa.

Masen then came up to me and Ashton said he was going to wait in the car.

Masen looked alarmed after I bid my friends goodbye.

"So how long have you know him?" he said worriedly.

"A while," I responded.

Masen slowly nodded.

"Oh, well do you want to come over to my place? I'm going to be alone for a while."

I debated to go or not.

I asked if Ashton could come as well. "Sure," he said.

Then I heard him whisper," I need to tell Carlisle either way."

I made my way to my car when Ashton said, "Fine, let's go. I want to meet those Cullens including Edward."

* * *

><p>When we arrived to the Cullen household, to say the least it was beautiful, and bigger than my house.<p>

As I made my way to the door, I stopped.

"What's wrong?" said Masen.

"I like to be invited in, I'm formal like that."

"Oh, then come in." I slowly entered inside and took in everything in sight.

There were so many literature books and photographs.

We spent talking for a while until the other Cullen members arrived.

Masen introduced Ashton and I and they seemed alarmed towards Ashton.

"So, Nikita, is it?" Alice said breaking the tension.

"Um...Yes?" I replied kind of annoyed.

"Where did you move from?" she said enthusiastically.

"London, England."

"So you were born there too?"

"No, I was raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I moved to London a few years back."

The blond next to her, Rosalie, asked, "and where are your parents?"

"They're Traveling. I'm emancipated as long as I visit one of our family friends."

Alice then said, "oh and who would that be?" I was about to answer when the front door opened.

I saw two other beautiful vampires walk in to the living room.

The woman had caramel colored hair, a motherly look and an angelic face.

The man had light golden hair, a mature look and was wearing medical clothes.

They were Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

They automatically stared at Ashton and then at me.

Carlisle looked at me in shock but composed himself before the others noticed.

"Oh, you guys should have told me we'd have company. Hello, I am Esme Cullen, and you two are?"

I stood up and said, "I'm Nikita Saltzman."

"And I'm Ashton Santiago. You have a beautiful house, Ma'am."

Esme smiled and Carlisle introduced himself and said, "Welcome to our home."

We spent talking until Carlisle asked Ashton to accompany him and the men excluding Masen outside for a chat while I stayed inside being interviewed by all the girls.

"Does she know what you are?" I hear Carlisle say.

"I don't need to say anything." I tried to hear the conversation but Renesmee began talking to me.

"So do you like Masen?" she asked.

I replied," Sure, I suppose."

"Do you want to go out with him?" I then got an annoyed look while Masen began blushing.

"I don't think that's any of your business, no offence."

Renesmee began to scowl and said, "Well he is my little brother. I care about him"

"Yeah Right. I see how you and your family treat him."

"What the hell does that mean?" she said.

"All I'm saying is that you guys don't seem to care much for Masen and only about precious you."

I started to get right into her face.

"No, we don't. I love Masen and we treat Masen with as much as respect and we do with each other. Where did you even here that?"

I could see Masen become uncomfortable.

"Who else? From the source himself. He said that none of you treat him the same equality you get and how he thinks you're abhorrent by being a selfish, spoiled, manipulative brat Bitch…"

Everything came like a blur.

All of a sudden, I was pushed into a glass wall and could feel the shards sink into my flesh.

"Nikita!" I hear Ashton and Masen say.

"What the Fuck did you do that for?" Masen yelled.

"And you thought I would hurt her, Carlisle." Ashton muttered.

I saw Ashton go after Renesmee when Emmett grabbed him and looked as if he was going to be ripped apart.

"NO!" I screamed.

I got up and ran towards Emmett and grabbed him by the neck.

"Let him Go!" I then felt my veins come out of my face and hissed showing my extended fangs.

I could hear the Cullens gasp in horror.

I threw Emmett towards Rosalie and snarled.

I could see the fear instilled in their faces, especially Renesmee's.

I made my face become normal and checked on Ashton. "You O.K?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Ashton said.

I checked myself and saw the blood stain through my shirt.

I lifted up my shirt and saw some cuts were healing but could feel some shards still embedded in my back.

"You need to be checked out."

I turned around to see Carlisle ready with his medical bag.

I tried standing but fell on my knees.

I felt Ashton's cold hands around me and was picked up bridal style and wrapped by arms around his neck.

"What are you?" whispered Isabella.

"What do you think...A fairy? I'm a Vampire."

* * *

><p><strong>O.K so this is the next chapter. i should point out that i'm very detailed in writing something...sometimes lol<strong>

**hope those who read this story like this chapter. i wanted to update on Wednesday but was procrastinating on it.**

**i might add a Carlisle P.O.V with the next chapter but idk you tell me if you want me to.**

**thanks for those who reviewed and put my story on alert or fave.**

-Jenni


	7. Holy Crap!

"Ow!" I hissed in frustration.

"All done removing the shards… See? You are healing already."

I quickly put on a black tank top esme brought for me and went into the living room.

All the Cullens and some Native Americans were here, also.

"We mean you no harm, but we would like to ask you some questions."

"Fine." I sat in front of them, next to Ashton.

We sat there in silence for 2 minutes until I said, "Well, ask then."

"Nikita," started Carlisle, "what are you?"

I scoffed and said," Didn't you hear earlier? I'm a Vampire."

I could hear the tan men look at each other in shock.

"How?"

"How I am a vampire, or this type of vampire kind?"

"Both, if you will."

I sighed and took a deep breath. Ashton squeezed my hand.

He always knew that talking about my past was difficult.

"Well," I started slowly, "I am an Original. I look like a human but for whatever reason, my face changes into what you saw earlier today."

"Can you show us again, please?" esme said.

I turned around to face Ashton when he said, "Do you have any blood bags?"

Alice stood up and brought a bag towards me.

I took it and smelled it. I could feel my fangs come out and veins rush to my face.

I bit into the bag and sucked the blood dry.

I began smirking when I saw Renesmee make a face as if she saw something very disturbing.

"That looks so awesome!" one of the tan boys said.

"Seth!" the apparent Alpha said.

"Ok, so now you want to know how I was turned and how it goes?"

Carlisle nodded.

"I was turned in the year 1942, when I was 23. I don't know who turned me."

"And how does the transition happen? Like our kind?"

"Oh no, it's way less painful. Actually, our kind doesn't carry venom."

I saw Carlisle drop his jaw and said, "No venom?"

"Yes, see for my kind, the way the transformation happens is that you need vampire blood in your system. If you have vampire blood in you and you die during the 24 hours you've ingested it, you begin to transition."

"Transition? Wouldn't you already be a vampire once you died?" Emmett asked.

"No, actually, once you die you are halfway to becoming a vampire. The only way to fully become one is to feed on human blood."

"What about animal blood?" asked Jasper.

"Animal blood isn't recommended. It doesn't have the nutrients as human blood, and there's a chance you'd still die if you don't drink human."

Alice looked confused and said, "Wait, what you mean 'you'd still die'?"

"If you don't feed, your body will automatically shut down and begin to wither away."

"Amazing," Carlisle exclaimed.

All of the sudden, the alpha stood up and said, "We have heard enough, since you two are new here, we need to set some boundaries."

The big dude came and asked for a handshake. He said that if I did anything bad to anyone I will be killed without a second thought. Like they could.

"How come you don't drink animal blood like your friend?" asked Alice.

"I hate the taste of it. I tried it….Lasted 3 weeks."

It eventually got to an awkward silence until Emmett said, "So do you have any cool powers?" he said grinning like a little kid.

Everyone had a look of anticipation.

"Yes, I do."

"Can you show us, please?" I laughed.

"Sure, but let's go outside instead. I don't believe Mrs. Cullen would be fond of her stuff getting ruined or destroyed.

Esme smiled and said thank you. Once we were all outside, I began my showing of my powers.

"Well, there are some things that come with being this type of Vampire, so I'll show those powers first."

I relaxed my muscles and began to think happy thoughts.

I heard gasps and opened my eyes.

I was floating about 10 feet on the air.

"Awesome!" said Emmett really loud.

I brought myself down and said, "That's one of the things my kind is able to do. Another thing we can do is we can manipulate the weather."

As I said this, I made the clouds move and reveal a little bit of the sun.

The Cullen's skin was glowing as if a thousand diamonds were embedded onto their rock-hard skin.

I use to think it was rather odd for cold one's to experience this, but since I became a vampire who can be burnt by the sun, I didn't really mess on the subject.

"Hey…How come you aren't glowing like the others?" asked Seth.

I made the clouds cover up the sun and made it drizzle a bit.

"I can't go out in the sun without getting burned to death."

"But you were just in the sun right now."

"It's because of this." I held my finger up where my Lapis Lazulis ring was.

"It protects me from being burned. There's a rare type of stone inside here called a lapis lazulis that protects me from the sun.

I told them that we can manipulate dreams.

I proceeded to the part where I would show them my own special gifts.

"Edward…" I said, "Can you please come here?"

Edward had a look of confusion but came anyway.

I told him to stand right in front of me and to be relaxed.

I then put my hands around his face, staring into his eyes, which were freaking me out since looking at him made me think of my brother.

I used my gift to duplicate his and I gasped and jumped back away from him.

**"What did she do?"**

** "I'm Confused."**

** "That was weird."**

I could hear them but no one was moving their mouths.

I looked towards at Edward and communicated with him telepathically.

"Can you hear me?"

He looked confused then shock was written all over his face.

I smiled and said out loud, "One of my gifts is Power Mimicry, which I just used on Edward."

"What does that mean?" said Seth.

"I copied Edward's Gift to become my own. I can communicate telepathically and read your minds as Edward."

Everyone decided to go back inside and we all sat in our regular seats.

"Well Nikita thanks for showing us your gifts."

"Actually I didn't show you all of them. There is still one more."

Everyone groaned and I just rolled my eyes.

"You really wanna know about this one," said Ashton.

I asked Bella to come up.

She slowly approached me and I looked at her in the eye.

"I want you to act ridiculous."

Bella started screaming and acting crazy and started jumping onto of everyone.

I got her and took the demand off.

Bella looked around and asked why everyone was looking at her funny.

Alice began telling her what she did but Bella was saying she had no memory of doing whatsoever.

I looked at Alice and said, "I compelled Isabella to act ridiculous, which she did and to not have any memory whatsoever of the event."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait… you are saying that you made forced her to do that?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes, that's the gift of Compulsion. I can manipulate anyone to do anything against their will. Especially other Vampires."

Emmett Immediately stood up and said, "O.K. you are freaking awesome! We use to think Renesmee was the only one to have 2 different powers but you definitely take the cake."

Renesmee scowled at Emmett and then towards me.

Esme decided to change the subject and said, "So Nikita, Tell us about your Family."

"Well, my family is very diverse. My Parents, Ashton, his sister, his boyfriend and my twin Brother are your kind of Vampire. My older brother, my three friends and I are Originals and my other two friends, well… one is a Child of the Moon Wolf and the other is a Witch, a descendent from the witches of Salem."

"A witch…and a Child of the Moon Wolf?" said Seth's friend Quil.

"Yes, an actual witch. I wouldn't mess with her. As for the Wolf, he is an actual werewolf, he changes during the full moon and we mostly stay away from him when he's like that."

"So how many of your kind are there?" asked Renesmee.

"I don't know. I only know 6 in existence, including myself. Our population went down when you kind appeared say about a few millenniums ago."

I yawned and looked at my watch.

It was already midnight.

"I'm sorry but I need to leave. We can continue this on another day."

I got up with Ashton on tow, when I said, "Wait."

I took off the tank top esme gave me and threw it at renesmee.

"Thanks for the borrow."

I turned around and I could see them noticing my tribal cross tattoo on my lower back but mostly were looking at the huge scar in the top of my back.

I could hear in their heads about their curiosity and amazement that I could even bear a tattoo and how I got the scar.

I walked away and didn't look back.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was awaken by a knock at the door.<p>

"Ashton, please get the door!"

After 2 minutes of no response and excessive knocking, I got up and saw a note on my desk.

**"Nik, went out to hunt. **

**Be back tonight or tomorrow. **

**I'll also pick up some more blood bags once I'm home.**

** Love Ash." **

I groaned and threw the paper away.

I went to answer the door and I gasped when I saw who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	8. New kids

"I came here to talk," Masen said.

"Talk about what?" I grumbled.

"About you…being a vampire…." I coughed.

"Oh yeah…well, it's not like I could've of told you. I barely met you, you know?" I said.

"I guess your right but something tells me you're here for a reason?"

I looked at him suspiciously.

"What makes you insinuate that?"

Masen laughed, "I was just suggesting it, but what is it?"

I scoffed and laughed.

"Let's not talk about me, tell me more about you, well since we both know about the vampire stuff of each other."

Masen looked at me suspiciously, but went to go sit down on the love seat.

"As you can tell, I'm the neglected one in my family."

"I noticed, unfortunately. That Renesmee does not seem like a genuine person, in my opinion. She seems like a diva."

"More like a spoiled brat. Anyways, I was born 2 minutes after her, completely human than Renesmee's hybrid status." He Huffed.

"How unfair."

"I know. The only reason, well that I believe is, that I'm not completely ignored is because of my blood. Growing up wasn't as bad as I think back about it, though. When everyone paid attention to Renesmee, I was practically raised by this woman from the Quileute tribe, Leah Clearwater."

I looked at him, in-depth of remembering how this woman raised him, after practically being abandoned by a family that seemed to be mesmerized by renesmee. I could see in his mind all the magnificent times he has with this Leah woman. She was rather beautiful, no older than possibly 21. She was also a rare shape-shifter, also.

"But," he stated, "since I would hang out with her, the Cullens would keep their distance from me, since those wolfs give off a scent vampires strongly hate."

I made a face. So that's why Ashton stopped breathing, he disliked the scent from the pack.

"They have a scent?"

"Yeah, didn't you smell it?" he asked.

"Actually, I didn't inhale anything foul-odor as you mention. Only the scent of rain and grass was what caught my attention. Oh an a rather sweet odor that practically burned my nose"

Maybe it has to do with their vampire kind, he thought.

"I guess so."

He looked up at me and made a face. I laughed and pointed at my head.

"Oh, I forgot." He said.

I brought Masen a cup of coffee and noticed it was 9:13 A.M.

"Nikita, why are you here in Forks?" I stood up.

"Well, it's complicated."

I turned around to face his chocolate brown eyes staring into my emerald ones.

"We got time. School doesn't start till 10 today."

"Look, I need you to promise me you won't tell a soul about this. It's only what I believe could be a possibly so I don't positively believe it could be accurate or not."

"I promise."

"Okay, well I'm in forks is to have a change of scenery. I haven't lived in the north in over 40 years but honestly, my main reason I'm here is to find my father."

"Your dad, Alaric?" he questioned.

"No, I meant my biological father. I heard rumors from some nomads I came into contact with. Apparently, he was turned right around the date when my mother discovered she was pregnant with me and my brother."

Masen stood up, "Well, What's his name? Maybe I can help."

"Well…Masen. I believe Edward may be my father." I told him.

I turned around to face him only to see staring blankly at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I went to get a portrait from the hallway and I showed it to him.

It was a picture of Cedric in 1934.

Masen gasped slightly and said, "How did you get a photo of Edward?"

"Actually, that's my brother, Cedric."

"No freaking way. Well then I have to incredibly stupid not to see how you could not be related to him. Now that I see your brother's picture, I can see you also have his smile and nose shape."

"Thanks, glad you didn't react badly to it."

Masen started pacing and stopped to see another photograph of Cedric.

"But how is this even possible? Edward said he didn't have any other family members before he turned, just his mom before she died."

"Well…" I started.

_***Flashback***_

I was 9 years old when I asked Alaric about how my real parents met, and what happened to them before Cedric and I were born.

"Katalina met Edward when her family decided to move to Chicago around late 1917.

Apparently, Edward's parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth, had been friends for years with Katalina's parents, Joseph and Anita."

I wish I could have met them, Edward and Elizabeth died before we were born due to the Spanish flu. Joseph was killed in World War 1 and Anita also succumbed to the Spanish flu shortly after Joseph died.

"After spending time together, they became engaged a year after knowing one another.

They eventually expressed their love the mature way around the time when the flu epidemic began.

After both of their parents died except Elizabeth, Katalina found out she was with child.

She was going to tell Edward as soon as she officially knew she was pregnant, only to be told at the hospital that both Elizabeth and Edward have unfortunately succumbed to the illness.

She was devastated."

**_*End Flashback*_**

I stood up to see it was pouring hard outside again.

"Washington weather," I scoffed.

I glanced at the clock. "Sorry for badgering into your personal life, Nikita," he nervously said.

I smiled at him," No it's alright. Let's get to school."

* * *

><p>Masen and I decided to go to school on my MV-Augusta F4CC motorbike and all eyes were on us.<p>

I don't know why, but I just felt like taking my bike today and Masen was screaming with glee during the whole ride. Oh Boys.

I saw masen become stiff, when I met the rather hateful gaze of the Cullens, mainly Renesmee's.

I told masen I'd see him later and went inside to go to my locker.

As I was proceeding inside, I noticed a group of girls gushing about the two new "Hotties" that enrolled here.

I was putting my books inside my locker when a pair of cold arms wrapped around me.

"What the…"I said.

"Oh, Nikki, guess who this is? It's someone awesome, badass and is your best friend!"

I decided to mess with him," is this Matt?"

I turned around to see Ashton be in a rather grumpy mood.

"You slut! Are you cheating on me? Cuz if you are, it is OVER!" he dramatically said.

I hit him on the head and gave him a hug.

"You big idiot, of course I knew it was you. But that doesn't give you the reason to practically jump me in the hallway.

Ashton laughed and gave a rather dazzling smile.

"When did you get back? And how the hell did you enroll yourself here, it's been only 2 days!"

"When I went hunting, I finished early and decided to enroll and experience this rather 'High School' experience. Besides there can be a rather hot human male here for me."

I slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Well, let's see how Nathan will feel about that!"

I proceeded to call him when Ashton said not to, since he was just joking.

I looked at my best friend and could still not believe that beautiful person was gay.

I had no problem with it, well once time passed.

I found it disgusting at the beginning, but due to being born in a different era, I suppose it wasn't entirely my fault, though looking back, I'm ashamed i was homophobic to someone who means so much to me.

I had quite the crush on him back when I was a human, I practically loved him and confessed to him until I discovered him being gay.

But I came to accept him and his infatuation with the same sex.

* * *

><p>I went to my first period class when I bumped into another student and we both fell down towards the floor.<p>

"Oh Pardon me, I should've been watching were I was going." the voice said.

I looked up and saw it was a kid, maybe around 17 or 18, looking at me with his hazel eyes all wide.

I got up and helped the kid up to his feet.

He regained his composure and flashed me a smile.

He was Gorgeous for a human kid.

He had a light Mediterranean skin tone, light brown slightly-tussled hair and a toned but lean body.

He coughed and said, "Sorry, I'm new here. I was looking for room 133, world history."

"Oh I have that class. Come, I'll show you the way."

He flashed me another smile and I could feel myself blushing.

I noticed that many students had already gone to class as me and…

"Oh, forgive me, but I didn't catch your name." he laughed and said,

"It's Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Readers,<strong>

**sorry i haven't updated in a while. i had major writers block, mixed with procrastination and not finding any motivation to type until now.**

**Also i wanted to point out some things. during this chapter, some of you may be like "oh well can't Nikita suspect that Stefan is a vampire. well the deal is that she hasn't really been around other vampires that are her kind except Matt and Caroline for a few years. Jeremy traveled around the world with Anna and Charlie left after a few months being with them. She doesn't suspect anything since she's more accustomed to the cold ones since being raised by a whole family of them.**

**If you have any questions, don't be afraid to P.M me and please Review.**

**Thank you for taking time to read my story.**

**-Jenny**


	9. Meeting Mr Salvatore

Stefan.

It suited him greatly and was a rather beautiful name also.

"Italian, I presume?" he laughed and said, "yes, ma'am. What's your name?"

"Nikita Saltzman."

We arrived into class and I saw Jason and Meredith looking surprised.

I went to go sit down and they asked me who the new kid was.

"Good morning, class. Today we have a new student with us. Everyone please welcome Mr. Stefan Salvatore."

He saw me and proceeded towards the back when this girl Millie grabbed him and made him sit in the desk near hers.

During class, I noticed Stefan turning around and staring at me.

I kept glancing towards him and smiling when I caught him, only to turn around quickly.

"Looks like someone's crushing on you!" Meredith whispered.

I scoffed and refocused to the board.

"He is rather cute." I thought.

I mentally shouted to myself," No! You promised yourself you wouldn't fall in love again. Not since what happened."

I heard the bell ring and I gathered my stuff.

Jason, Meredith, and I went towards our second period class when I heard, "Nick!"

Someone suddenly jump on my back.

"What The hell?" and saw Ashton's big, goofy face.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed.

He started talking to Jason and Kendall while Meredith and Sophie started gazing at him.

I laughed and turned around to notice Stefan talking to Renesmee.

"Ugh, why does she have to talk to her of all people?"

I froze and realized I was thinking like a jealous girl.

I looked up and noticed Stefan staring at me as Renesmee talked his ears off.

* * *

><p>"Thank god that prison hole is OVER!" Ashton exclaimed.<p>

The gang laughed while I playfully shoved him.

"You weirdo, but yes, glad it's finally ended...for today."

everyone groaned in sadness.

We all said goodbye and Ashton said he was going towards the woods to check the area more in the daylight.

I nodded and I saw him quickly vanish towards the back of the school.

Masen came and said he was going to ride with his parents and would try to come over later.

I proceeded towards my bike when I heard footsteps come towards my direction.

"Can I help you with something?" I said as I was putting my helmet on.

I turned around to see Renesmee's face, "have you met the new kid?" she said," he's so handsome and good looking".

"And you're telling me this because...?" I asked.

"Because I noticed how you both look at each other. You like the new kid."

I scoffed, "I'm not. Okay I just know him Cuz I bumped into him in the morning and we have a few classes together."

She scoffed, "sure, sure. But if I we're you, I'd make some type of move or someone else might catch his attention."

Renesmee then walked away giggling, sending me a glare as she walked away.

I turned on my engine and drove away.

* * *

><p>I decided to explore the woods once I got home and ended up at a riverbank with a breathtaking view of green and blue with flowers around.<p>

I took out my diary and pen and began to write in it.

**Dear diary,**

**it's been a few months since I've written haven't I?**

**Well I'm in forks, Washington.**

**I'm kind of depressed though.**

**I miss mom, dad, Cedric, Anna, Jeremy, Nathan, Matt, Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie.**

**I'm glad that Ashton came here with me on trying to find Edward, who I think I found in this rainy town but diary I think I might have made a mistake.**

**Maybe I don't really want to meet and know Edward.**

**He seems happy with his new family and I don't want to mess up his perfect life with dropping a bombshell that he...**

I heard a noise and dropped my pen to the ground.

I went to get it and when I turned around, I saw Stefan standing there.

"Ahhh!" I hollered, falling on my butt.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

He helped me up on the rock next to the lake, apologizing once again.

"You sure do have a knack of making me fall on my bottom, Mr. Salvatore."

I looked up at him and could see sadness in his eyes trying to cover it up with a fake smile.

I wanted to look inside his head but decided not to, for I would feel bad for invading his private thoughts.

"Again, I didn't mean to frightened you, please forgive me."

I laughed and said, "Its okay, Stefan. But what are you doing here?"

He chuckled nervously and said, "I decided to explore here, I uh live around here. What's your excuse?"

I sighed," this is my backyard actually. My house is about 20 minutes from here. Where do you live Stefan?"

"I live about 30 minutes from here. I live at my uncle's house while he's in Virginia."

I smiled and said, "Where in Virginia does he live?"

"Mystic Falls. It's a small town, not many have heard of it."

I smiled, "Mystic falls, huh? What a small world."

He looked at me funny, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm from Mystic falls, I was raised there till I moved to England and then to this dinky-wet town"

I looked at my watch and said, "Well it's late and I need to get home."

"Yeah, right...um I'll see you tomorrow, Nikita. Goodnight."

I flashed a smile and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Readers<strong>

**Here's the next chapter. hope you guys like it.**

**sorry i haven't updated in a while due to school work and trying to get my grades up**

**please review**

**-jenny**


	10. Carlisle's Discovery & Stefan's Thoughts

**_Carlisle's P.O.V_**

"Amazing."

After nikita and her friend left, I picked up some of her blood we had cleaned up after the fight.

Her blood looked as if it was human and smelled like it too.

"Could it be possible she's a more advanced hybrid like renesmee?"

I thought about it but Nikita seemed more human whereas renesmee seems human but does have the physical characteristics of a cold one.

I continued to look at her blood and realized she was an AB Positive.

"Huh," I then went to my storage room and took out Edward's file.

When he was human, he was also AB Positive also and I wanted to see how much different her blood is from a humans with an exact blood match.

I noticed that the Alleles of both Nikita and Edward's blood were an exact match.

"How is this possible?" I thought.

She did say she was born in 1919…

"Could it be possible that…Nikita and Edward are related?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stefan's P.O.V<em>**

I could hear the raindrops fall on top of the trees when a breathtaking view appeared in my sight.

I was surrounded in a field, an opening, covered in petunias and daisies.

In the middle was a figure with long red-brown hair, tan skin, a beautiful figure and wearing a dress that made her look like a goddess.

She turned around, but her face was covered.

I could see her smile and I made my way towards her, as she waited there for me.

I felt I knew her from somewhere, but I couldn't tell her face.

I reached the woman and lifted up her veil, where I gasped in shock. It was that face, the face of the woman who made my life a living hell. She smiled at me and I felt frozen.

She came closer to my face, placing her lips and…

* * *

><p>I woke up in a sweat and got up.<p>

I was breathing heavily and looked around my room.

I saw it was 3:41 A.M. I got my luggage and decided to leave this place as soon as possible.

I sped down the lonely road, speeding at 100 miles per hour.

I turned around the car to see Zach's home here in forks.

I decided to lodge here as he stayed back in mystic falls at the boarding house.

"Why did I decide to come here again?" I thought aloud.

Oh yeah, new change in scenery.

I've been living in Chicago for 2 months before deciding to move here; somewhere that's cloudy and rainy.

I decided to enroll myself at this town's school and I begin tomorrow.

Wonder if anything peculiar will happen.

* * *

><p>I entered inside the main office to pick up my schedule and as I left, I could see some girls blushing and gossiping about the new kids here in forks high.<p>

"I wonder who else is new here?"

I flashed a smile towards the girls and noticed them gushing and exclaiming with glee.

I walked down the staircase when I bumped into someone and both of us fell to the floor.

The other person groaned and I said, "Pardon me, I should've been watching where I was going."

I looked up and internally gasped in shock.

I was looking straight at the woman in my nightmare, the woman who destroyed my life.

Katherine Pierce, the woman who turned me into a vampire back in 1864.

Her eyes were looking at me in curiosity till she stood up.

"How is this possible? Katherine died a long time ago."

She grabbed my arm and helped me up.

I sniffed her scent and I could remember how Katherine smelled with her vampire essence but this girl smelled more sickly sweet with a hint of lavender than Katherine's honeysuckle scent.

We were both standing up and I flashed a smiled at her to which I could notice her blush a little bit.

This Katherine look-alike looked different; she had black-curly hair, her eyes were two shades lighter, her skin had a more apparent tan and she appeared to be older, like a 21 or 22 year old.

I coughed and said, "Sorry, I'm new here. I was looking for room 133, World History."

She smiled and said, "Oh, I have that class. I'll show you the way."

I flashed another smile and could see her cheeks be more reddish.

By the time we left, I noticed we were all alone.

"Oh Forgive me, but I didn't catch your name," she said.

I laughed and said, "Its Stefan, Stefan Salvatore."

She nodded and said, "Italian, I presume?" she said.

I laughed and answered, "Yes, Ma'am. What's your name?"

"Nikita Saltzman," she responded.

Nikita…what a rather odd name.

We got to class and saw Nikita go sit in the back with a boy and a girl looking surprised.

I came up to the teacher and she said, "Good Morning class. Today we have a new student with us. Everyone please welcome Mr. Stefan Salvatore."

I looked towards Nikita and noticed there was an empty seat next to the guy she was sitting with.

I made my way to the back when this girl grabbed my arm and forced me to sit next to her.

All throughout class, I couldn't stop looking at nikita.

The resemblance between Nikita and Katherine was uncanny.

I kept turning around and she sometimes looked back at me and turned away before I did.

The girl next to her whispered "Looks like someone's crushing on you!"

Nikita scoffed and turned around to face the teacher.

The bell rang and I gathered my things and went outside to go to second period when this girl ran into me.

"Watch where you're going!" she said.

I apologized and she looked up at me.

"Oh you must be the new kid right?" she asked.

I nodded and she said I was very handsome.

She asked me where I had moved from, if I had any family in the area.

"Um not really. I'm staying at my uncle's home."

She asked for my name and I asked the same for her.

"Renesmee Cullen."

We stood there talking for about 5 minutes when I saw Nikita go to her locker.

I was going to excuse myself when I saw a man yell, "Nick!" and jump on her back.

She screamed and when she saw his face, she smiled and gave him a hug.

I noticed the way they hugged seemed as if they were a couple.

He seemed pretty handsome for a man but he was very pale, had odd colored eyes, such as a topaz shade.

I looked up at Renesmee and noticed how she was almost as pale as the guy with Nikita.

Nikita then noticed me gazing at her and smiled.

Renesmee then said she had to go but to hang out later.

* * *

><p>School was over and I immediately went home.<p>

I couldn't get rid of Nikita's face popping in my thoughts every 5 seconds.

It was a quarter to 7 and felt like going on a hunting trip.

I walked for about 30 minutes till I found some deer and squirrels.

I heard water flowing and came across a beautiful river with a little waterfall.

I then heard a voice and noticed there was a figure on the other side of the riverbank.

I ran to the other side and noticed it was Nikita sitting on a boulder.

She was writing in her diary when she dropped her pen.

As she was getting up, I approached her and when she saw me she screamed and fell on her butt.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" I said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

I helped her up onto the boulder, saying sorry again.

"You sure do have a knack of making me fall on my bottom, Mr. Salvatore."

She then looked up and I couldn't help but notice how she was so similar like Katherine, even their facial expressions were scarily similar.

I was frowning and I tried to hide it, "Again, I didn't mean to frightened you, please forgive me."

She laughed gracefully and said, "Its okay, Stefan. But what are you doing out here?"

I chuckled nervously and said, "I decided to explore here, I uh live around here. What's your excuse?"

she sighed, "This is my backyard actually. My house is about 20 minutes from here. Where do you live Stefan?" she asked.

"I live about 30 minutes from here. I live at my uncle's house while he's in Virginia."

She looked at me and said, "Where in Virginia does he live?"

"Mystic Falls. It's a small town, not many have heard of it."

Nikita smiled and said, "Mystic Falls, huh? What a small world."

I looked at her funny and said," Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm from Mystic Falls, I was raised there till moved to England and then to this dinky-wet town."

She looked at her watch and said, "Well it's late and I need to get home."

I coughed and said, "Yeah, right…um I'll see you tomorrow, Nikita. Goodnight."

She dazzled her smile towards me and walked away.

I stood there as she walked away and I smiled.

For the first time in my life after over a century, I feel... happy and more ecstatic knowing I will get to see her again tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! here's the chapter with Carlisle's P.O.V and Stefan's P.O.V,<strong>

**Next chapter will include more of Nikita's "Family" and a special appearance of...you guess who:)**

**please review**

**-jenny**


	11. Night of the Bon Fire

I woke up this morning with the rare sunshine hitting on my face.

I smiled and stood up, stretching my arms and legs as I went to open the doors to the balcony outside.

I let the sunshine hit my face and I remembered how good it felt when I was human.

I feared I'd never get to be in the sunshine again but 4 weeks after I had turned, Jeremy got me a lapis lazulis ring from this woman in Georgia.

I walked back inside and stopped to look at myself in the mirror.

I felt that today was going to be a good day.

I quickly got dressed and rushed to school hoping to see Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

><p>I made my way to find a parking stop when I saw Sophie, Ashton, Meredith, Nina and Rosie all talking and laughing at the cafe outside the school.<p>

"Hey Nikita, we've been waiting for you," Sophie said.

"Well she was busy with a certain Salvatore last night," Ashton said.

All the girls gasped in surprise.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" I said to Ashton.

"Well I only told Rosie here first then I sort got out of control."

I looked at him in annoyance until Sophie asked what happened.

"Nothing really. I went to explore around my house when I saw this beautiful lake and surprisingly Stefan was there too."

"Doesn't that seem kind of stalkerish?" Rosie said.

"I thought the same thing, but he seems like a good guy so I hope not." I giggled.

Ashton then said, "You should go out with him maybe you'll end up getting cozy, if ya know what I mean." he then gave me a wink and I kicked him under the table.

"You are a pervert, Ash." everyone laughed and he responded, "Think about it, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex."

I rolled my eyes," but in your case its boy likes boy?" he smiled and said," that was a long time ago but yeah in that sense."

The table was silent till we all busted out laughing.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and the girls left me and Ashton by ourselves.<p>

"I'm glad you became friends with them, Nikki. They seem like good kids."

I laughed," okay now you're sounding like Dad." he laughed and put his shoulder over mine.

I saw Stefan talking to renesmee again and I got annoyed.

"Hey I'll see you later okay?" he nodded and left to class.

I started to approached Stefan and renesmee when Jacob called my name.

"Hey Nikita can I talk to you?"

"Um...sure Jacob what's up?"

"What do you know about that Salvatore kid?"

"Not much. Only that's he's from Virginia."

Jacob looked at them and I could see in his head how he was sad of them being together.

"Jacob why are you worried? Isn't renesmee your girlfriend?"

He scoffed and said," mind readers."

"Well we aren't really together, people just assumed that since renesmee is always calling me her Jacob and we always hang out."

I nodded, I could also see his memories with Renesmee which led me to say, "You love her don't you?"

He shushed me and said, "Yeah I have been since she was born. I imprinted on her when she was born and till she stopped aging, I've been nothing but an older brother but I want it to be something more, but now..."

He faced towards Renesmee's direction and I grabbed his hand.

He looked at me and I gave him a smile.

He smiled back and told me he had to get to class.

I saw renesmee flirt with Stefan that I turned around until I heard," Nikita wait!"

Stefan excuse himself and ran towards me.

"Hey I've been waiting for you."

I smiled and saw renesmee think rather vulgar thoughts about me.

"Yeah I've been here for a while. I see you're talking to Renesmee."

"Well she ambushed me and I saw you with your boyfriend so I decided to give you guys time together."

I looked at him weirdly and said, "What boyfriend?"

"Isn't that kid Ashton your boyfriend?" I looked at him till I busted out laughing.

"oh no, he's my best friend and he's gay so..." his expression changed from confusion to realization.

"Who told you we were together?"

"Renesmee told me, I guess she thought the same thing."

I nodded slowly and said, "Really? She said that? Huh."

The bell rang and we both went to our classes.

* * *

><p>It was lunch and Stefan decided to sit with us.<p>

We all had a good time till renesmee came and said," hey Stefan, are you going to the Bon fire tonight at la push?"

"Bon fire?" he asked.

"It's a school thing that they have every other week to stress down with tests, like this week is with S.A.T practice, so they have a bon fire to take relax us," responded Meredith.

Renesmee waited for his answer when he turned to me and said, "are you going, Nikita?"

"Ah...sure. I'll go."

Renesmee then nodded, gave me a glare and walked away.

"Wait, are ya'll going?"

They looked uncertain till Kendall nodded yes, then the others said yes.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

Stefan smiled and it made me happy.

"Are you going to invite any other friends you've made here?" I asked him.

"Haven't you heard, I'm a Loner." he whispered and I giggled at his comment.

* * *

><p>It was around 7:25 and the Bon fire didn't start till 8.<p>

As I was getting ready, I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it and saw Stefan standing there.

"Hey," he said. "Hello. What are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked down and brought his arm in front of him.

He had my diary and said, "I found this the night we met at the river. I was planning on giving it to you in school, but this gave me an excuse to visit you."

I could feel myself blush, I stammered and said, "um ah...um…thanks! I didn't even acknowledge that I forgot it."

I smiled and saw him chuckle.

"So what else brings you here, Salvatore?"

He looked amused and said, "I was hoping we could go to the bon fire together, if you want."

I smirked and said, "Seems like a good idea. I just need to run things through with Ashton."

I went back inside and saw Ashton mouthing, "Go!"

I smiled and he gave me a thumbs up.

I went back to the door with Stefan still standing outside.

"He said it was alright. Would you like to go now?"

"Sure, I'll just wait here."

I nodded and rushed upstairs to fix my hair, put on make-up and grab a sweater.

I rushed down the stairs and opened the door to see Stefan still standing at the door.

He extended his arm, "Shall we go Ms. Saltzman?"

I nodded and went towards his car

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at this place!" I exclaimed.<p>

The place was packed and when I opened the door I could smell the essence of drugs, booze and horny teens.

We made our way to see Jason, Kendall, Sophie, Nina and Rosie talking and laughing, till Kendall saw us and waved his hand for us to come over.

"Hey guys! Did you two just get here?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, where's Meredith and Ethan?" I asked.

"Her dad didn't let her come." Jason said sadly.

"And Ethan has a paper due Friday." Sophie replied.

I nodded and Jason gave me and Stefan two cold beers.

"Cheers!" We hollered.

"Hey, where's Ashton?" Rosie asked.

"He decided he didn't want to come. It's alright, though."

I took another sip of my beer and saw the Cullens staring at me from the other side of the clearing.

I excused myself and approached towards them.

Renesmee saw me and folded her arms, giving me a smug look.

"Hey I need to talk to you."

"About?" she responded.

"Why did you tell Stefan I was with Ashton when you know it's not like that."

"Why do you care? It's not like you like him…Do you?"

"Well…I…uh…" she could see my hesitation and laughed.

"You like him!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever Renesmee," and I walked away towards my friends.

* * *

><p>It was close to 11:00 and I spent most of my time with Stefan.<p>

I went to get us another drink when I saw Renesmee go towards him and begin talking to him.

"Is it just me or is that girl a huge pain in the ass?" said Rosie.

"No, you are not the only one." I responded.

I tried to hear the conversation.

"Stefan, we should hang out soon! I was thinking we go to this restaurant that…"

"Renesmee, You and me… it isn't going to happen."

Renesmee looked towards me and huffed away.

Stefan looked towards my direction and walked over.

"Good luck, girl," Rosie whispered and walked away.

Stefan suggested we walk towards the beach and we spent most of our time talking about things we liked, such as how he liked reading poetry, his favorite band was muse (like me) and was fond of learning new things.

I looked down at his hand and I saw a big man ring on his right hand.

"What a peculiar ring you have, Salvatore."

He looked at it and said, "Um…yeah, I've had it for a long time."

We both stood there gazing at each other till we heard a bloodcurdling scream.

We both ran over to where people were gathering at.

I gasped when I saw it was Sophie covered in blood and had a deep wound on her neck.

"Someone call 911!"

I could feel my fangs beginning to extend and I tried so hard to fight the sweet allure of human blood.

I saw Jason trying to help stop the bleeding and Rosie talking to the 911 operator.

I turned to face Stefan but I saw him walking away, running.

But before he was out of my sight, I could see veins starting to rise from his face.

My face went into shock.

"Stefan's a vampire, too?" I mentally screamed.

I could feel my face also start to change and I ran away before anyone saw me.

* * *

><p>I went home and I slammed the door.<p>

"How could I've been so stupid? How did I not sense he was a vampire!"

In frustration, I punched the wall and made a hole.

I didn't sense Ashton's presence around, maybe he went hunting again.

I started pacing around the living room.

It couldn't have been a cold one, Sophie was still breathing and she wasn't turning so it couldn't have been possible.

Stefan is a vampire, but I couldn't have been him, either.

I was with him the whole night.

I came to the conclusion that maybe it could've been another vampire in the hunting field.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stefan's P.O.V<em>**

Blood.

Blood.

Blood.

It was all I could think of.

That sweet, delicious blood flowing from Sophie's slashed neck.

I rushed home and went up towards my room.

I walked in and stopped, noticing the balcony doors were opened.

I then saw a crow fly inside and sit right on top of my desk.

I could feel his presence, his aura of death and destruction, the grim reaper.

I turned around and saw his familiar smirk upon his face.

"Damon."

"Hello Brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's the next part! hope you guys like it. <strong>

**The longest one I've ever written. proud of myself! ^.^**

**P.S: have you guys seen the breaking dawn part 2 clip? it's Amaze-balls!**

**please review and thanks for reading! :)**

**-Jenny**


	12. Damon

**Stefan's P.O.V**

"Damon."

"Hello, Brother."

His crow started screeching and walking around.

I looked at it and saw its cold black eyes stare back at me.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" I said.

He moved closer and responded, "Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When did you get here?" I questioned him.

He turned around and said, "Well I didn't want to miss my baby brother's amazing new journey in this utensil of a town."

I rolled my eyes and he moved towards my bookcase.

"Your hair is different, I like it."

"It's been 30 years, Damon."

"Thank god! Couldn't handle another day of the 90's. The whole grunge look did not suit you."

He gave me his infamous smirk and paced around my room.

"You know, Stefan, you should consider painting this room in a lighter tone, like a light blue…"

"Why are you here?" I asked annoyed.

I was not in the mood to deal with this right now.

All I could think about was what happened at the bon fire and Nikita.

"Isn't it obvious? I miss my baby brother."

"Really? You hate small towns, there's nothing here for you to do."

He moved to the balcony and said, "Well I've been keeping myself busy. Besides, wouldn't it be interesting to say you've visit a place named after a utensil?"

I scoffed and said, "I saw your handy work tonight. I'm surprised you let Sophie survive. Wouldn't that be a problem?"

"That's her name? Hmm would've of thought it be a daisy or a Vicky. But your right that could very be a problem…for you."

I looked at him questionably and said, "Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question, however I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up with one little word: Nikita."

He smiled at me and I froze up on the spot, trying to remain calm and collected.

"Nikita…she's a dead ringer for Katherine."

I saw him eyeing my journals and I moved closer towards him.

"How does it feel? Being with her? In her little perfect world of fooling idiotic and weak humans. Does she make you feel alive? Even though you're both are dead, in a sense."

I glared at him, "She's not Katherine."

"Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended."

Damon sighed and said, "So tell me Stefan…how long has it been since you've had something stronger than a squirrel?"

I turned away, "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

He pushed me on my shoulder, yelling, "Don't you crave it, Stefan? Don't you miss the sweet thrill of hunting down your helpless victim?"

"Stop it, Damon!"

"Let's take this town, together. Or better yet we get Nikita with us."

"Leave her out of this!" I hollered.

"Imagine what she'll think of you as you suck the life out of someone."

I had enough, I was ready to burst.

"I said Stop!" and I lunged at him and we fell down 2 stories with falling glass showering above us.

I groaned and stood up and saw Damon standing on the side of a tree, perfectly fine.

"You know, I was mildly surprise but overall I give that move a 6.7."

I dusted off the dirt and glass from my jacket as I continued to glare at him.

"Especially the whole 'rawr rawr' face thing. It was pretty good," he chuckled.

I started circling him, responding, "it's all fun and games for you, isn't it Damon? But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given."

"Not here, I won't allow it."

He moved his head sideways, saying, "I take that as an invitation."

I looked at his pale blue eyes, those eyes I once trusted back when we were true brothers.

"Damon, please, can we just give it a rest, after all these years?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

I looked at him straight in the eye and threatened him, "Stay away from Nikita!"

He looked at me and looked down.

"Where's your ring?" I looked at my hand and noticed my ring was gone.

"Ooh, the sun's coming up in a couple of hours and poof, ashes to ashes."

He flashed me a smile and said, "Relax, its right here."

He came over and opened his fist that had my ring.

I grabbed it and slipped it back onto my finger.

All of a sudden, I saw Damon with his fangs and veins out and grabbed me by the neck.

He threw me 20 feet across the air to hit a tree and land on the floor.

He stood over me and whispered, "You should think twice than believing you can take me on. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people."

He gave me a death glare and said, "If I were you, who I'm not, I wouldn't dare try again."

I looked up at him and he turned around, whistling and making his way inside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita's P.O.V<strong>

I stared up at the ceiling in my jet black room.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 2:01 A.M.

I sighed and tried to force myself to sleep, which failed.

Stefan is a vampire.

Why didn't he tell me when we met? Does he know I'm one too?

I got up and went to the bathroom.

I saw my eyes were bloodshot and had bags underneath.

"Nikita how could you be so stupid," I whispered.

Tomorrow was Saturday, and I planned to go to the hospital to check on Sophie.

Then go confront Stefan and try to see if the Cullen's found anything.

**_Next day_**

I woke up on the sound of rain falling heavily on my windows.

I got ready and drove for 45 minutes till I saw the forks general hospital sign.

I made my way and asked the receptionist where Sophie was.

"She's in room 3B, third floor."

I thanked her and quickly made my way there.

When I got there, I saw Ethan asleep on the chair and Sophie on the hospital bed with a big gauge on her neck.

I quietly shut the door and saw Ethan open his eyes.

"Nikita, what are you doing here so early?"

I laughed quietly and said,"Ethan its 10 in the morning."

He got up and said, "sorry, I've been up all night. I've been so worried. What happened to you? Everyone was worried you'd been attacked too."

I sighed and said, "sorry uh not good around blood."

"Yeah she was bleeding heavily and we feared the worst. It's like our parents all over again."

We both looked at her and just stood there till Jason and Nina came in.

"good morning, you two."

"Morning," we answered.

We spent about an hour talking about what could have attacked Sophie and hope that she would get better.

"I gotta go, I'll see you guys soon, alright?"

they nodded and I silently left.

I was on my way towards the elevator when I saw Carlisle walking down the hall in front of me.

"Hello Nikita, come to check on Miss Evans?"

I nodded and he asked me to join him in the cafeteria.

"Did the guys see anything? Or sense something odd?"

"No actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. We have looked everywhere but we can't find any marks that could lead us to the other vampire. Even the pack couldn't sense anything."

I sighed and massaged the bridge of my nose with my finger.

"Maybe I can find something; this vampire has to be my kind. I just need to find clues on where I can start."

He nodded and kept on looking at me.

I looked at him questionably and said, "Is something wrong, Dr. Cullen?"

He shook his head and apologized.

I bid him goodbye and I went to my car when my phone started vibrating.

It said masen and I answered," Hello?"

"I heard what happened last night, I'm sorry you had to almost blow your cover"

I sighed," it's fine but I really want to find who the hell attacked Sophie last night. Carlisle said you guys didn't find anything."

"Unfortunately, but what's worse is that everyone here is on edge since last night."

I let out a sigh and responded," I bet renesmee is happy knowing that the attack could be my fault."

"Yeah, she's been talking about it non-stop. I wish I could bite her neck off."

I gave a small chuckle and told him I planned on going to his house later.

We disconnected and I started my car towards Charlie's place.

I noticed the cruiser and parked behind it.

Charlie came out and I got out of the car.

"Hey Charles," I said.

"Nikita, what brings you here?"

I looked at him with a 'Really?' expression on my face.

"I know, it's about the attack last night. I'm sorry Nikita but even we are stumped, I cannot find anything whatsoever."

I sighed and replied, "Well we know it's the work of a vampire, especially our kind."

He looked at me and I could see he was thinking of something.

"Charles, do you know who It could be?" I questioned.

"Maybe it was Stefan, you know, the new kid who moved here recently.

"You knew Stefan was a vampire?"

He looked at me weirdly and said, "Yes, didn't you sense it when you were around him? I mean from what all Renesmee has told me is that you two have been getting close."

I let out a huge groan and smacked myself in the head.

"You're telling me you knew Stefan is a vampire where I had no idea whatsoever? Un-freakin-believable."

Charlie stifled a laugh and said, "You know, for a very intelligent person that is the dumbest thing I've heard. You honestly didn't suspect anything? You're a vampire, yourself."

"Blablyblah! Look I've never been around other 'original' vampires, alright? All my life, I was raised in a different kind vampire family so exuuuuse me for not realizing it sooner. Don't you think I'm already ashamed of myself for not knowing sooner? My friend was attacked last night and whoever did it is gonna have hell to pay." I exclaimed with a passion.

* * *

><p>I left Charlie's place soon after and headed towards home when I remembered Stefan said he lived close by my house.<p>

I turned the car to the left and made my way towards Stefan's place.

* * *

><p>I came across a Victorian like house and saw Stefan's car in the driveway.<p>

I parked next to it and took in the surroundings.

I made my way to the front door.

I was about to knock when the door opened by itself.

"Hello?" I asked.

I made my way inside and was amazed by how beautiful and exquisite it was.

This architecture made the Cullens' home look pathetic.

I looked around the foyer and saw his bag on one of the chairs in the foyer.

"Stefan?" I yelled.

I made my way towards the living room and was amazed with the fireplace and the soft velvet touch of the furniture.

I heard the door squeak and I look towards the door.

I saw the door was wide open and as I made my way to close it, a huge crow came inside.

I saw it fly behind me and as I turned around, I saw a pair of pale blue eyes staring at me.

He was stunning, statuesque, and a finely chiselled man.

His hair was a black natural color, so dark as the night sky and I could feel myself gazing at him.

I saw he looked at me in a curious manner and I said, "Uh…sorry for barging in, the door was…"

I pointed at the door and saw it was closed shut.

I looked back at his face and he said, "You must be Nikita. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

I looked at him and said, "He didn't tell me he had a brother," I said nervously.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please come!"he put his arm behind my back and led me into the living room.

"I'm sure Stefan will be here in a second."

We walked in the living room and I said," this is your living room?"

"Living room, Parlor, It's a little iffy in my taste."

I moved towards the couched and moved my hand across its soft exterior.

"I can see why my brother's so smitten."

I looked at him surprised, "It's about time, for a while there, and I thought he wouldn't get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" I questioned.

"Yeah Katherine, his girlfriend."

I looked at the floor, and he said, "Oh, you guys haven't had the awkward exes talk?"

I let out a sigh and said, "nope, not yet."

"Whoops, well I'm sure it'll come up now."

I looked up at him and as he was about to say something, he said, "Hello Stefan."

I turned around and saw him standing near the foyer.

"Nikita," he said, "I didn't know you were coming over."

He kept glaring at Damon and I said, "I know, but I wanted to talk to you."

He looked at me and nodded.

"Let's talk somewhere else, alright?"

I nodded and I looked at Damon.

"It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"Great meeting you too, Nikita," and he lifted my hand and planted a light kiss on it.

"And might I say, That accent is very...sexy."

I noticed Stefan giving Damon a glare while Damon smirked and waved goodbye.

I moved towards Stefan and he guided me towards the front door.

Once we stepped outside, I turned around and said, "Let's go talk in the woods."

He nodded and we both walked for a while till we got to the lake we met the other night.

* * *

><p>"So you're a vampire?" I said.<p>

He looked at me solemnly and nodded.

I let out a laugh and said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew, especially why I had to leave last night."

"Well I didn't know. I was incredibly surprised that you are one, even more at myself for not realizing it."

He looked at me and asked, "Did Damon tell you anything?"

"He told me about your Ex, Katherine. I'm guessing she was the one who turned you."

He nodded and said, "I should let you know that she also turned Damon."

I looked at him and said, "Really? But wasn't she your girlfriend? Why would she turn him too?"

He sighed and said, "Because she played us. She loved both Damon and I."

I looked at him and could see him facial expression, remembering this Katherine girl.

I wanted to look inside his head how she looked like but decided against it.

"No, I should mind his private matters." I thought.

"And you?" he said.

"What about me?"

"Who turned you? How old are you for that matter?"

"You tell me first, then I tell you, Deal?"

He let out a chuckle and said, "I was born in the year 1847."

I looked at him and let out a gasp.

"I died in the year 1864, with Damon. I was 17, he was 24."

"Wow," I muttered.

"Now it's your turn."

I gave him an annoyed expression and said, "Well I was born in the year 1919, and I was raised by a family of cold ones all my life till I turned in 1942. I was 23."

Now Stefan's reaction was priceless, his shocked face made me try to stifle a laugh but I couldn't help but let out a few giggles now and then.

"A family? Of cold ones? How did you manage to survive that long? And you didn't say who turned you. and you're older than me!"

I crosses my arms and said, "Stefan, I'd rather not discuss that and really? does it matter if i'm physically older? I may be 6 years older but you have me beat by 72 years."

He gave me an annoyed but amused look and I looked at the river.

Its colors bouncing around as the odd sunshine rays hit upon it.

I sat down and Stefan sat next to me.

He tried to get me to talk about my transition but I didn't want him to know how dark my human life was before I turned.

He was shocked when I told him I fed on human blood, opposed to his animal diet.

And he was colorfully displaying his annoyance of how I inherited special gifts.

"So you and Damon died trying to save this girl?"

"Stupid, I know. After I transitioned, I realized too little too late that I was never in love with her, only attracted to her physique."

I looked at him and said, "At least you died for a reason, trying to save her."

"But was it worth it? Worth being damned for eternity?"

I couldn't answer that.

Stefan was more like me about the whole vampire situation, how it was more of a curse than a gift.

"What I can't believe is that your biological mother abandoned you and your brother to a vampire. A cold one at that."

"On the record, she didn't know, I think."

He let out a laugh and said, "So you're friend, is he one too? I've never met a cold one with those eye color."

"Yeah, he is. Also the cullens are cold ones too."

"I see. What's Renesmee and Masen then?"

"Well apparently Masen's human and Renesmee is a hybrid and their twins. Their parents are Edward and Isabella. They had them when she was human."

"Oh god. I've heard of those pregnancies, must of been a horrible thing to see."

"I guess."

"So are you going to check on Sophie later on?"

I nodded and said, "Stefan, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Was is Damon who attacked her last night?"

I looked at his eyes and could see what his answer was.

"Huh, it's always the charismatic and charming ones who you have to watch out."

He let out an air of breath and moved his head towards the lake.

"Sorry for what has happened. Damon is…"

"I understand."

We just sat there for a while till the moon rose up high in the dark sky.

I looked at my phone and saw it was 9:00.

"Hey, do you mind accompanying me somewhere?"

"Depends on where you are going."

I looked at his beautiful hazel eyes and smirked, "Renesmee's place."

He looked at me oddly and asked why. "Well, I need to explain the vampire situation to them."

He nodded understandably and we both walk back till we got to my car and drove to the Cullens place.

* * *

><p><strong>And Damon is here. :)<strong>

**Hope you guys like this chapter**

**please review, it would mean the world to me to see people's view on this story**

**Anyways, thanks for taking time to read it and favoring it. love ya'll**

**-Jenny**


	13. Night Bites

**Chapter 13**

**Nikita's P.O.V**

We arrived at the Cullen home and proceeded to the front door.

I saw Rosalie come open the door.

"Come in," she hissed.

We walked into the living room and saw 5 topaz colored eyes staring at us.

Esme was the first to speak up," Nikita, pleasure to see you again. Who's your new companion?"

As I was about to introduce Stefan, Renesmee came down the stairs, in a blue v-neck shirt and black short shorts and gave Stefan a sensual hug.

I started making an annoyed expression on my face when Renesmee turned her face towards me and gave me a sly smile.

I made a humph sound and said, "This is Stefan Salvatore. He's new to the area and he's a vampire."

The Cullens looked annoyed, especially Edward.

"Great, another one of these things," thought Emmett.

I sent him a death glare and I could see he became uncomfortable and moved closer to Rosalie.

"Look I know who attacked at the reservation last night." he said.

"Who?" Isabella asked.

"My brother, Damon."

"There's another one?" Alice chimed in.

She groaned in frustration and marched upstairs.

Jasper followed her and Carlisle said," forgive me, Alice has been having headaches and she's kind of...well not herself."

I looked at Carlisle and said, "Headaches? How is that possible?"

Edward stood up and said, "Alice is clairvoyant but she cannot see the future due to people blinding her."

Renesmee, when Stefan finally pushed her away said, "She can only see our kind of vampires and humans. She can't see if the wolf pack or hybrids interfere, and now your...kind."

I looked annoyed and said, "Well, don't blame us. We have as much right to be here as anyone else. Sorry if Miss Pixie can't see but I hope you're not implying it's our fault now."

"No," Carlisle started," we aren't imposing you to blame. Alice just can't see certain areas since you two er.. three have moved to town. But I would like to discuss something that's been consuming me for a while."

Stefan came to stand next to me and said," What is it that's on your mind, Dr. Cullen?"

He looked at me And said, "We don't want to be enemies, perhaps allies. I would love to know more about your kind, but you need to understand how we are over the attack last night. We cannot bring ourselves if someone gets hurt again. So we implore to you, Mr. Salvatore that you make sure your brother doesn't harm anyone else,"

Carlisle then looked at me and said," and Nikita, I hope you do the same since your feeding habits differ from ours. Mr. Salvatore, from what I can sense is that you feed on animals?"

Stefan nodded and looked at me.

"look, I'm not going to kill anyone, well..."

I looked at renesmee," anyone who doesn't annoy me, anyway."

Stefan said he was going to try to persuade Damon to leave but didn't promise much on it.

* * *

><p>After we left the Cullen household, I bid Stefan goodbye and after driving erratically for 5 minutes, I opened my door to see Ashton standing at the doorway with an arms crossed posed.<p>

"What?" I grumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me about the attack? I had to hear it from the news."

I shut the door closed and moved to the living room, Ashton in tow.

"Look I didn't want to bother your hunt; I don't need you to be my protector like the past."

I turned around to see his face become soft.

"Oh guess what I just learned?"

He made a face and I said, "Stefan's an original."

His eyes were wide open and hollered, "what? Are you shitting me? Are you serious?"

"…yes, he told me when I went to confront him but ultimately ended up running into his brother."

"And there's another? Jeez where are these things popping up all of a sudden, they didn't in the 1930s."

I made my way to the basement where I got out two blood bags and made my way upstairs.

"Look, I'm going to talk to this Damon guy. I don't want you getting into this, understand?"

He made a frown but nodded.

Back in the 1940's, Ashton always acted at my bodyguard and protected me from everything when I was new to being a vampire which became overbearing.

"Fine, but I don't like this. At least let me be there when you talk to him."

I sighed and said," look you don't have to take care of me. I'm fine. You don't have to be so overprotective."

I went upstairs and shut the door.

I heard Ashton go to his room quietly and I regretted what I said.

* * *

><p><strong>No P.O.V<strong>

The pale halls of a hospital can be rather ruthful.

As if having nowhere to go but see nothing in front of you except the color white.

It suffocates you into your own person asylum just by looking into a wall blankly, thinking of how life is so complicated.

It was a quiet night in the room that patient Sophie Evans rested at.

She had been attacked by a nasty animal and left to die.

Her cousin, Ethan, slept in the couch next to her, making sure she wasn't alone whenever she regained conscious.

He knew their guardians wouldn't give a damn to visit, so he remained here, waiting on her for everything she needed.

"Ngh…" a small voice said.

Ethan opened his eyes, seeing Sophie slowly open her eyes, adjusting to the bright light.

"Ethan…" she started.

"Shh, don't talk, you're gonna be fine."

Sophie quivered her lips a little bit before whispering, "Vampire…"

Ethan looked at her with his eyes wide open, while her head fell back on her pillow, entering into her sleeping wonderland.

* * *

><p>Rosie sat in a small booth in Gitano's Bar &amp; Grill drinking a ginger ale.<p>

Her head was pounding violently after the whole commotion with Sophie being attacked.

"How could she have been so dumb to walk to the woods by herself?" she thought.

She massaged her temples, hoping it will bring the pain down a bit.

She looked around the establishment and noticed no one else was in here.

"Wouldn't be surprised? This town is too small and majority of people don't stay out all night."

She continued to drink her ginger ale when she looked up and notices a pair of the most breathtaking blue eyes she'd ever seen looking at her.

She felt her cheeks redden as the gorgeous man continued to gaze at her.

She flashed him a little smile, to which he responded to a nod to head over his table.

She laughed while the man flashed a brilliant smile, knowing he had caught his prey.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been a while. School has been literally kicking my butt with homework and essays and tests, but hopefully i can continue with this story more actively.<strong>

**I hope you guys like this chapter, but i believe its more of a filler chap. -.-**

**well anyways please review, fave, alert and all that jazz. thank you to those who have! means the world to me, just wished more people would review but oh well.**

**Grazie and have a good weekend. :)**

**-Jenni**


	14. Wishing for Normalcy

The sound of rain was heard outside the balcony of Nikita's house.

She counted every drop that fell, every drop that hit upon her wide window.

She hadn't slept much in the past few days and could feel the fatigue course through her body.

She slowly and silently got up and dressed herself and proceeded to another day in Forks High School.

She walked into class and could see Meredith and Jason looking at her somberly.

She sat down and none of them tried to start a conversation, just grunted when the teacher called roll.

Jason looked very tired, huge bags under his eyes that didn't look good on his pale face.

Meredith looked just the same but had more of a pissed off appearance.

Nikita looked around to see if Stefan was here, but his brown-tousled hair was nowhere in sight.

The rest of the day went much like that, all quiet and quiet.

Majority of school activities were cancelled due to the fear of students being attacked while going home in the afternoon, so until the creature was caught, everyone was recommended to go straight home after school.

* * *

><p>Lunch was quiet that if someone dropped a piece of food, you could hear it.<p>

The Cullens sat at their usual table while Masen looked at Nikita play with her food.

"Wonder what happened when she came over," he thought.

His parents forced him to go to La Push, which Renesmee declared it was because the meeting was for "Vampires" only.

That comment annoyed him to the core but what could he do; he was only human, sort of.

He sighed and continued to play with his food until Isabella reprimanded him to stop.

* * *

><p>Nikita, Jason, Nina, Kendall and Meredith sat down when they saw Ethan come sit down with them.<p>

"How is she?" asked Nina.

Ethan sighed and said, "She was doing fine, until last night."

Nikita looked up at Ethan and could see how stressed and tense he was.

"What happened last night?" replied Kendall.

Ethan let out a breath of air and said, "It was around 2 in the morning when I heard a noise. I got up and saw Sophie opening her eyes. I rushed to her side and told her she was going to be alright, I tried to stop her from talking when the first thing she whispered out was, 'Vampire,' then she immediately went back to sleep."

Nikita's head shot right up.

"Vampire? She said that?" she asked.

Ethan nodded and said it might have been the medicine that's been making her hallucinate that a vampire attacked her.

The others agreed while Nikita became stiff and nervous.

Jason saw that and asked if she was alright.

"Yeah, I am just cold."

She turned her head over the Cullen's table's direction to see all of them were gone with the exception of Masen.

* * *

><p>Nikita went to her locker when she saw Ashton approach her.<p>

"Hey" Ashton said.

Even though they attend the same school, Ashton's efforts to get the same classes as her failed so they didn't see much of each other.

"Hey, Ash, I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday, I was way out of line."

He flashed me a smile and said, "All is forgiven."

He leaned next to the lockers and said how he didn't like how bad the town is taking in the attack.

Nikita nodded and as she was about to say something, she saw Masen coming towards her direction.

"Hello, Nikita, Ashton."

They greeted back and he asked Nikita if he could get a ride home.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"They left to go talk to Carlisle about something, I wanted to go but they decided it was better if I stayed behind."

Ashton scoffed and said, "The left you without a ride? Don't you have a car, Masen?"

Masen shook his head no and said it was due to the fact they didn't want him driving.

"That is the most stupidest thing I've heard. How in hell can they not let you drive, you're 17."

"I know, but they think I'm going to have a run-in with a bad vamp."

She put my arm around Masen and told him She'd give him a ride.

* * *

><p>"Nikita, Wait up!"<p>

She turned around to see Nina coming over me in a cheerleading outfit.

"Nina, what are you wearing?"

She explained how she wanted to try out for the team but wanted Nikita to join with her, or at least accompany her.

She looked at Ashton and Masen.

She turned and threw her car keys are Ashton.

"Here are the keys, Make sure you don't scratch it, Ashton."

He flashed a smirk and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>Nina and Nikita walked to the football field where they saw the football team practicing.<p>

Nina walked up the cheerleading table and wrote down her name on the signup sheet.

Nikita stretched her head back when she gasped lightly and turned around.

She saw Stefan sitting on the bleachers, reading a book that looked to be a journal of some sorts.

* * *

><p>Stefan looked at his handwriting and mentally let out a laugh.<p>

He was reading his journal from 1864.

"How foolish I was back then," he grimaced.

He closed his journal and looked at his ring.

The ring the woman he once loved had left him before she died, the reason he could try to attain some sort of humanity he desperately wanted to have.

Stefan looked up and saw the football team playing.

He heard they have had a bad year so they often tried to practice as much as possible; unfortunately the coach was Mr. Tanner, The vice-principal, who was declared to be a hard ass.

Stefan contemplated whether to even bother joining, but maybe this could be a positive way of getting in-touch with normalcy.

Stefan walked up to Mr. Tanner, who scoffed when Stefan asked if he could try out for the team.

"Tryouts were last year, boy."

"I understand, sir but I wasn't here."

Tanner looked at him and said," Go change before I change my mind."

* * *

><p>Nikita looked at Stefan as he walked to the locker rooms to change.<p>

"Hey, have you heard from Rosie?" Nina asked.

"No, I haven't; have you seen her at all, today?" Nikita asked.

"No, but I saw her name in the signup sheet."

Nikita made a face, "Really? She doesn't seem one to try out for this type of sport."

Nikita saw Nina trying to reach Rosie by calling when she saw a dark Blue Mustang Impala drive up.

"Uhhhh…" Nikita started when Nina turned around to see Rosie kiss the person driving.

"My god that must be the mystery guy she told me about."

They both saw Rosie Kiss the man and when Nikita saw who it was, her body went cold.

Nikita sighed, "That's not a mystery guy, that's Damon Salvatore," she spit out.

"Salvatore…as in Stefan?"

She nodded and noticed Rosie wearing a scarf around her neck.

Nikita began to walk towards Damon when he drove away before she could reach him.

Nikita scoffed and went back towards Nina and Rosie to which she just looked on as they did some cheers.

* * *

><p>Stefan came back out, all in gear when Jesse McIntyre noticed him.<p>

He grabbed a football and threw it directly at Stefan, when Stefan caught it with ease before it impacted his face.

The other guys looked on amazement and throughout practice, were amazed at how good he was; even Tanner noticed he was good.

In the end, Stefan had been permanently put on the squad much to Jesse's annoyance.

* * *

><p>Nikita waved goodbye to Rosie and Nina after tryouts were over.<p>

Nikita wished she could enjoy hanging out with regular people, but was deeply bothered by what Ethan told them earlier, also with Rosie being careful her scarf didn't fall off.

Stefan noticed Nikita sitting on the steps in front of the school.

He came up to her and when she saw him, she gave him a smile.

"Where were you all day?"

"Just felt like taking today off, think things through."

"Like joining the football team, perhaps?"

Stefan let out a laugh and responded, "Yeah, well I love football. I use to play often when I was younger."

Nikita nodded and said, "You played football back in the 1800's. Fascinating."

"What about you? I saw a certain someone be at cheerleading tryouts today."

"Yeah, well I went to support some friends."

Stefan smiled and chuckled.

Nikita looked at him and couldn't help but laugh herself.

They both smiled and realized how...Right they felt when they were in each other's presence.

Stefan hadn't remembered talking to someone so enthusiastically in over 40 years.

Nikita hadn't remembered how long she's smiled, a true smile, with someone who wasn't family.

* * *

><p>"So I'll see you tomorrow," she asked.<p>

Stefan nodded, and was about to say goodbye, when he noticed there weren't any cars in the parking lot.

"Nikita, where's your car?"

Nikita looked at him and said, "Oh Ashton gave Masen a ride home with my car. It's alright, I'll just walk."

Stefan then grabbed Nikita's hand and motioned her to his car.

"Um…Stefan, really I can walk."

"Don't be ridiculous. No offence but you look exhausted, have you slept at all?"

"When was the last time I've fully slept?" she thought.

She got in Stefan's 1978 Trans am bandit.

While driving, she started thinking about Sophie and what Ethan told them.

"_first thing she whispered out was, 'Vampire,'.._."

She closed her eyes and put her head back.

"You okay?" Stefan said.

She lifted her head and told Stefan to make a turn to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Want me to accompany you?"<p>

"No Thank You. Thanks for the lift. See you later, Salvatore."

She got out of the car and waved Stefan goodbye.

She proceeded inside and went straight to Sophie's room.

Nikita saw her sleeping on the hospital bed.

She approached her and shook her lightly.

When Sophie opened her eyes, she let out a small gasp.

"Nikita…" she croaked out.

Nikita sighed and looked directly into her eyes.

"It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of nowhere and hurt you. You blacked out. That's all you remember."

"That's all I remember," Sophie repeated.

I continued to compel what I wanted her to know as she repeated each verse.

I put her back to sleep and proceeded to walk out.

I walked down the hallway when I saw Ethan coming in my direction.

I hid behind the wall till he went inside the room.

I then entered a room where there were dozens of blood bags present, with donors being withdrawn of their sweet, tangy blood.

I could feel my veins surface and my fangs extend.

I ignored the smell and pain and moved down another hallway.

* * *

><p>Carlisle noticed a dark shadow and excused himself from the other doctor he was interacting with.<p>

He followed the figure until he saw the sun reflect upon the shadow's face which was Nikita's.

Carlisle continued to follow Nikita, while she remained oblivious until she smelled a sickly sweet scent come closer.

She fast walked inside a room and shut the door.

Carlisle opened the door to find no one was there.

He then felt a chill and saw the window was wide open.

He looked down and saw Nikita walking down the road, who turned around and looked at Carlisle before speeding off into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright here's the next chapter. I've decided to change how i write the story, which will variate from character's P.O.V to third-persons.<strong>

**Also someone asked me if i'm reflecting this story on the books or the movies/Tv.**

**I'm doing the Movie version of twilight, while mixing the book and tv versions of The vampire diaries.**

**So hope you guys like the chapter,**

**Reviews are welcomed, whether good or bad, but hopefully majority are good. -Crosses fingers-**

**Hope you have a good sunday night and Week. Take care**

**-Jenny**


	15. Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 15**

It was Friday night, and Nikita was lounging around in the living room till her cell phone vibrated.

The caller ID said Stefan and Nikita rushed to answer the call.

"Hey, Salvatore."

"Nikita, how are you?"

"Fine, just here lounging at home."

"Well, I wanted to know if you wished to accompany me to the football game tonight?"

Football game? She thought.

"I thought they cancelled all activities due to what happened at the bon fire?"

Stefan let out a sigh of breath and said," they were but one of the parents of the football team demanded they proceed with the game."

Nikita let out a chuckle, and said "Really now, boys and their football."

Stefan hesitated before asking Nikita again if she wanted to go with him.

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do."

Stefan grinned on the other end of the phone as they both bid goodbye to each other.

* * *

><p>Nikita had made her way to the parking lot.<p>

She put her hands inside her jacket pockets and walked towards the crowd until she heard her name called.

She saw Kendall and Nina waving and Nikita flashed a big smile towards them.

They walked to the huge group and saw Coach Tanner giving a pep talk to the school how we were going to crush the other team.

Nikita looked around to see if Stefan had arrived.

She gave up and was about to go walk around when she heard yelling going on behind her.

She could see two guys fighting to each other, but she couldn't tell who was fighting.

She got closer and saw it was Jason getting pummeled by Jesse Macintyre.

Jason had gotten the upper hand and head butted Jesse to the ground.

"That's enough!" yelled Meredith.

Jason was pushed onto the truck where the driver's window broke, glass falling.

Another football player grabbed Jesse, telling him to calm down, when Jason got a shard of glass and started to swing at Jesse.

Nikita intervened by pushing Jesse back when Jason sliced the shard deep into her hand.

Jason dropped the piece of glass and Meredith pushed him back to calm him down.

"Nikita!" she heard Nina say.

Nikita looked at her hand covered in her blood, the wound slowly healing.

She closed her hand as Nina came rushing to her aid.

"Let me see your hand."

"I'm fine, nothing happened to me," Nikita explained.

"Nikita, we saw the cut, let Nina see it," Kendall remarked.

Nina opened her hand and saw no wound present.

"What the hell…?" Nina whispered.

Nikita wiped her hand on her pants and said, "See? Nothing happened. He missed."

Nina and Kendall looked at each other and Nina exclaimed, "But I saw the wound and…"

Nikita looked up and saw Stefan looking at her.

"Look, I need to go. Bye."

Nina and Kendall looked at each other questionably, and went to see if Jason was okay.

"Why were you fighting with that douche?" Kendall asked.

"Because he's an idiot," Meredith retorted.

"If defending your honor is idiotic, then I'm the biggest one of them all."

Nina looked at Meredith with her eyebrow raised.

"Jesse grabbed my ass and started making rather suggestive comments about my breast. Jason told him to stop and when he pushed him, he punched him and…"

Nina nodded.

"Is Nikita okay? Did I hurt her? Oh god, I hope I didn't." said Jason.

Nina shaked her head, "no she's fine."

Nina looked over at Stefan and Nikita talking.

"I'm not sure if I hallucinated or not but I know she got cut, but how did she heal so fast?"

Nina refocused her attention to her friends as they made way to the stadium.

* * *

><p>Nikita made her way towards Stefan as he moved her somewhere more private.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little cut, though I am worried that someone noticed it."

"Like Nina?" Stefan asked.

Nikita nodded.

She pushed her hair back from her face and let out a smile.

"What?" questioned Stefan.

"Nothing, just that you look hot in that jersey."

Stefan let out a laugh, smiling brightly. "Um…I hope you don't think this is too weird or too soon, but can I ask you something?"

Nikita nodded. Stefan took out a small box and gave it to her.

"I was hoping if you wanted to be my…girlfriend?"

He opened the box and he took out a gorgeous necklace with a bright red pendant lodged on top of it.

"Oh my god, Stefan, it's breathtaking."

"It's something I found a long time ago, and I always wanted to give it to someone who I truly cared about."

Nikita looked up at him and smiled, so much that she felt her cheeks would fall off.

"It's Lovely. Can you put it on me?"

She turned around as he placed the necklace around her.

She let down her hair and saw Stefan real close to her face.

She could see how his eyes were an amazing shade of hazel; green and brown blended magnificently.

"How does it look?"

"Stunning, and so is the necklace."

Nikita playful-punched him in the shoulder.

"Thanks. But Stefan, can I tell you something?" He nodded.

"I'm not really good at this whole relationship status thing; it's been a while since I've ever…felt something for someone. I…would be honored to be your girlfriend, Stefan Salvatore."

Nikita looked up at him and she focused on how his lips were so close to hers.

"I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable, Nikita."

She could smell his breath so close to her that it inflamed her senses.

So good, sweet, earthy.

Stefan closed his eyes and moved his head close to her lips.

Nikita closed her eyes as she could feel Stefan place his lips on hers.

She gasped silently and pulled back.

"Sorry, I just…"

Stefan looked at her sympathetically, "I know."

* * *

><p>The game had ended and Stefan decided to go change before meeting up with Nikita.<p>

As he walked out, he saw Damon leaning next to the locker-room building.

"Did you guys win?" Damon mocked. "So Rah-Rah, GO Team!"

"Leave me alone, Damon. I'm done with you."

Stefan proceeded to walk away till Damon stood in front of him.

"So I heard from a little bird that you asked Nikita to be your little girlfriend. And with a necklace. How cliché."

"Why does it matter?"

"Just taking an interest in who gets involved with my dear, little brother."

Stefan was annoyed, every time he and Damon had a conversation, it lead to frustration.

"But honestly what does she see in you? She seems more of a girl with spunk than you're melancholy attitude."

Stefan turned around and Damon could see he'd pushed a few of his brother's buttons.

"Maybe I should just ask her personally," Damon said.

"Don't. I don't what you anywhere near her."

"Psh, you assume that I'll do something _bad._"

Stefan looked at him questionably.

"You know, like eat her or something...In more ways than one." Damon smirked and moved when Stefan tried to grab him.

"Ah, ah, ah! You need to control your temper Stefan."

Stefan growled but as soon as Damon had arrived, he left.

* * *

><p>Nikita was waiting in the parking lot for Stefan.<p>

Since she came walking (running), he wanted to give her a lift.

She saw everyone starting to leave the parking lot.

She sighed and started pacing around.

"Is it a habit for this guy to be late?" she chuckled.

She waved goodbye to Nina and Kendall when she turned around, she saw Damon Salvatore standing in front of her.

"If it isn't Nikita."

Nikita groaned and said, "Damon. What are you doing here?"

He whispered, "I'm hiding from Rosie. I left her at home. She's getting kinda on my nerves."

Nikita scowled and responded, "Well she is my friend so I take that kind of offensively."

"Oh, no disrespect, I wasn't trying to impose that on you."

Nikita scoffed and replied, "Yes, you were. Every time you speak, all your words have to have an ulterior motive."

Damon laughed and said, "Yeah, you're right. I do have other intentions. But so do you."

"Me? Do explain."

"You want me."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't deny it, Nikita. You're drawn to me; I bet you even want to kiss me."

Nikita looked at him as he leaned towards her.

She saw him closer and closer...

Damon suddenly felt a pressure on his face.

Nikita had slapped him straight across the face.

"What the hell is you're problem?"

Damon looked at Nikita, and for that slight second, he couldn't see the resemblance between her and Katherine.

"Listen to me, Damon, I don't know what type of thing you're trying to cause here, but leave me, Stefan and everyone else I care about out of it. Or you're going to regret it."

Damon saw Nikita leave till he spoke up, "You know, you're very different from Katherine. She at least appreciated a kiss…especially from me."

That comment made Nikita stop on her tracks.

"So this Katherine really _was_ with you _and_ Stefan?"

"She wanted someone more dangerous, so when Stefan couldn't excite her, she came to me."

"Well understand this, Damon...

_I'm. _

_Not._

_Katherine_."

Damon saw Nikita walk towards Stefan and climb into his car.

"Looks like Katherine, but more of an challenging woman."

* * *

><p>Renesmee was sitting in her room all annoyed.<p>

She had wanted to go to the football game but her family had decided against it till they found a solution about the vampires.

She went downstairs and noticed no one was around.

She could hear Masen asleep in his room, and thought her parents went to her house.

She went to the kitchen and saw a note.

**Renesmee,**

**We went to La push to discuss some things with the pack. Be back at 10.**

** Love Mom and Dad.**

Renesmee sighed and was glad she decided to stay at the Main Cullen house, at least she could go walk around more in this huge house.

She grabbed a water bottle and walked downstairs where she passed her Grandpa Carlisle's office.

She walked in and saw how perfectly organized it was, except on his desk.

Renesmee knew she wasn't supposed to sneak but she had noticed that her grandfather had been acting strange for the past few weeks.

She lifted the manila envelope and saw that he had tried to find more information on Nikita.

"Ugh," she muttered.

She sat down and kept looking at the papers till she saw a paper that had her father's name printed on it.

"Why did Grandpa have Daddy's blood worked on?"

She kept looking more into the papers until she saw that Carlisle had tested Edward's blood with Nikita's.

"Why would he test that slut's blood? To see how weird she is?" she said smugly.

After reading more in the files, it was already 9:47 P.M.

Renesmee yawned and was about to give up when she saw a white envelope sticking out of his desk's bottom cabinet.

It had the words **confidential** boldly written on the outside.

Renesmee carefully opened the envelope, seeing as it hasn't been opened yet.

She read each paper carefully, at first she couldn't believe what they said, and was in denial.

One of the papers had the results of her father's blood work and how it was a DNA match to Nikita's.

Renesmee sat there staring blankly at the papers till she felt a vibration on her pants.

To: Renesmee

**Ness, we're coming home, you better be in your room.**

From: Alice

Renesmee put everything the way it was and rushed out towards her room.

"So that bitch is my…sister!" Renesmee yelled violently in her head.

She had automatically decided to go confront Nikita at school, but then a very malicious thought came to her head.

"Maybe I can work this to my advantage."

And began to plot how she could use this information to blackmail her _dear sister_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's chapter 15.<strong>

**Wished to have uploaded it sooner but School and Finals draining my imagination and mental strength not being at it's best don't blend very well.**

**I hope all of you had an amazing day today and thanks to taking time from your day to read my story.**

**Reviews are very much welcomed :)**

**P.S: Did anyone enjoy the Pretty Little Liars season premiere? Just when we thought they found A, another played has joined the field.**

**Thanks again**

**-Jenny**


	16. Date Night

_Nikita had woken up to the sound of the front door being opened._

_She looked at her clock on her nightstand and saw it was 6:33 A.M._

_She got up and walked down the stairs to see the door wide opened._

_"Ashton?" she yelled._

_She got no response and went to shut the door when a black crow started screeching on her coffee table._

_"How in the hell did that get in here?" she pondered._

_She went to open a window and grabbed the crow._

_"Be free."_

_She closed the window and moved towards the living room till she saw a black figure stand in front of her._

_"You know what's coming to you," the voice said._

_She retreated back until the figure pushed her down._

_She tried to see who it was and it was none other than Damon Salvatore._

_She kicked and screamed but Damon laughed at her futile attempts to escape._

_She screamed for help and suddenly saw Damon with a stake ready in hand._

_"No…" she said as Damon plunged the stake deep into her heart._

* * *

><p>Stefan had woken up in a cold sweat.<p>

"Bad dream?"

Stefan moved his head towards Damon's direction.

He was sitting on his desk playing with a magnifying glass.

"Don't you know how easy it was to get inside your head? You seriously need to drink some human blood, could even the playing field."

Stefan got up and threw a knife at Damon, while he just looked at the knife with a blankly expression.

Damon took the knife out with ease and said, "Alright, I guess I deserved that."

Damon moved closer to him and said, "Good news, brother. I've decided to stay awhile."

"Why? Why would you want to stay in this little town?"

"Oh I'm just having so much fun with you and Nikita."

Stefan scoffed and replied, "I don't think she likes you, so I suggest you stay away from her."

"Oh contraire, Stefan, She just needs a 'lil persuasion."Stefan looked at Damon inquisitively.

"As you've probably noticed, some girls can't resist my good looks, style…charm…"

Stefan abruptly felt a stabbing pressure on his lower abdomen.

Damon made sure the knife had gotten deep inside.

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move."

Stefan pulled the knife out and saw his skin heal.

"Oh and tell Nikita I said 'Hello", brother," boasted Damon as he walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>Rosie had just gotten out of the shower when she saw Damon sitting on her bed.<p>

"Damon," she gushed out.

Damon smiled at her and gave her a deep kiss.

Rosie could have sworn she'd seen stars fly around her vision.

"What brings you here so early?"

"Just came to refill on some blood."

Damon took off Rosie's towel, which embarrassed her to an extent.

She'd never been fully bare in front of anyone since the day she was born.

She could see Damon looking at her and was amused to see how Rosie looked very flushed from the face.

He pushed her hair back and planted small kissed on her neckline.

Rosie moaned until she felt a sharp pain replace her short-lived ecstasy.

Damon sucked greedily and Rosie tried to retain herself from shouting, but as soon as the pain came, she moaned in pleasure while Damon continued to suck on her neck.

Damon could feel her becoming light headed and stopped.

Rosie groaned in protest and Damon noticed and let out a small chuckle.

He pushed her away and lifted her towel so she could put pressure on the bite mark.

"Rosie, could you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Oh just something very important."

* * *

><p>Nina walked inside the school, going straight to her locker.<p>

She still couldn't shake off what happened to Nikita at the football game.

She could have sworn she saw her get cut, but how else could you explain where the cut went.

"Maybe I am losing it," she bargained.

Nina put her books inside her locker as she saw Rosie opening her locker.

Nina was going to say hello, until she noticed an abrasion on her neck.

She looked closer and could definitely see redness on Rosie's neck.

Nina saw her lift her scarf more up and shut her locker when the bell rang.

Nina looked inside her locker and started at her reflection.

"Alright, I'm absolutely losing it."

* * *

><p>Nikita walked towards her class when the tardy bell rang.<p>

She groaned and yawned.

After what happened on Friday, she tried to keep her mind clear, that is until Stefan came over and invited him inside.

"I finally got some sleep, but to my luck, I had to oversleep. Damn you, weariness."

Nikita walked towards her class till she felt a presence behind her.

She turned around and saw Renesmee standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked her.

Renesmee looked at Nikita and said, "Wow, how come I haven't noticed before?"

"Notice what?" Nikita questioned.

Renesmee moved closer and glared at her.

Nikita attempted to get inside her head but all she could hear was a song renesmee was thinking about.

"Trying to get in my head?" Renesmee asked.

Nikita looked at her in confusion and Renesmee let out a laugh.

"I've had 17 years to control my thoughts, _Nikita. _Having a mind reader for a father can really be a pain."

Nikita continued to hold her gaze when Renesmee said, "Speaking about fathers, Nikita, mind if I ask you about yours?"

"My father? Why would you care?"

Renesmee turned around and began to walk away when she whispered, "Because we have the same father, don't we?"

Nikita's eyes widened, her face appalled.

Renesmee continued to walk down the hallway, while Nikita stood there.

She followed her and dragged her into a more secluded hallway.

"Hmm, Alarmed, aren't we?" Nikita made sure no one was wandering around and turned to face Renesmee.

"How in the bloody hell did you find out?" Nikita demanded.

Renesmee looked at her and let out a sly smile.

"So it's true. You can thank Carlisle. Is that why you came here? To get the love you desire from your real father?"

Nikita didn't reply.

"Well listen here, Bitch. Edward's my father, you got that? He's mine and he will never be yours."

"I never insinuated that I wanted him to be my father."

"But you came here for a reason didn't you? To get Edward to acknowledge you, isn't it?"

Nikita looked down and Renesmee folded her arms.

"Here's what I'm proposing, _Sister._ If you leave Forks…or Better yet Washington, I won't tell Edward about you."

Nikita looked up at her so-called Sister in disgust.

"Are you threatening me?"

"You call it threatening, I call it _sisterly_ advice."

* * *

><p>Masen was coming out of the bathroom when he saw Renesmee and Nikita talking.<p>

"Uh oh," he thought.

Wanting to hear better, he moved closer towards them, making sure he wasn't discovered.

"Look, if you wanted Edward to know, you would've told him already? So what's stopping you?" Renesmee sneered.

Masen was shocked, "How did she find out?"

"I don't want to tell him. And you aren't going to tell him either," Nikita threatened.

Masen could see Nikita's hands become fists, struggling not to assault her.

"Well, if you don't want him to know, I suggest you leave, by next week."

Renesmee was about to walk past Nikita when Nikita grabbed her arm and said, "If you don't swear, I can make you, understand?"

"Fine, try then."

Masen saw Nikita trying to compel Renesmee, but she stayed unfazed and just stood there.

Nikita had a look of confusion till realization came across her face.

"I'm actually surprised I got some here. Wasn't that difficult to get, really."

Masen just looked on, in bewilderment.

"How did you discover…"

"About your kind's weakness to vervain? The internet can be rather resourceful."

"Vervain," Masen thought, "What's vervain?"

Renesmee gave Nikita one last look before she walked down the hallway while Nikita looked on until she turned around to class.

Masen saw Nikita walk away and he was filled with anger.

He punched a locker and could see his knuckled become bruised.

"Goddammit, Renesmee," he thought.

"Don't worry, Nikita. I'll make sure she doesn't say anything."

* * *

><p>Stefan walked to his next class when he saw Nikita sitting on a bench outside.<p>

He made his way towards her and could see she looked distressed.

Nikita heard a cough and looked up to see Stefan's eyes looking at her.

"Hey, what's wrong? What are you doing here?"

"Didn't want to go to class, so I've been sitting here, just thinking about stuff."

Stefan grabbed her hand and asked, "Well, it appears this 'stuff' has really brought you down, anyway I can help?"

Nikita smiled and said "Thanks Stefan, I could use something to take my mind off a few things."

Stefan stood up and Nikita was surprised when he pulled her up too.

"Ms. Saltzman, how would you like to accompany me to a magnificent date tonight?"

"What?" Nikita giggled.

"You said you needed something to take your mind off things, so why not a date? We haven't gone on a date since I've asked you to be my girlfriend."

Nikita gave out a wide smile and hugged Stefan. "I would love to go on a date with you."

Both of them smiled and sat there on the bench until the bell rang for lunch.

"Are you going to lunch?" asked Nikita.

Stefan shook his head no and asked Nikita if she was.

"Me neither."

So they decided to stay there, hand in hand, sitting in silence, enjoying each other's company, until a teacher told them to get to class.

Stefan gave her a light kiss on the head.

"I'll come around 8. See you later."

* * *

><p>Meredith was entering the lunch line when she saw Rosie come towards her.<p>

"Hey, Mer."

"Hey Rosie, Where have you've been? Feels like forever since we've talked."

Rosie apologized and promised to hang more.

Once they got their lunch, they saw that no one was at their table.

"Huh, where is everyone?" asked Rosie.

"Ethan left early to take care of Sophia, Kendall had to retake a quiz, Jason is suspended till Wednesday, Nina went to the library and Nikita is with Stefan."

Rosie nodded and as they took a seat, Meredith asked her, "So is your grandmother O.K with going out with Damon?"

"And I care because?"

"Um because Damon's older, way older and he gives off a dangerous vibe.

" Rosie chuckled and said, "Sure, he's older and he's not bad, I mean, he just has some problems with his brother."

Meredith eyed her and said, "Problems? Like what?"

Rosie put her water bottle down and said, "I'm not suppose to say anything but promise me you won't say anything to Nikita?"

Meredith nodded and Rosie started to tell her everything she learned this morning.

* * *

><p>Nikita had gone home with Meredith to get some insight on dating, since she was going out with Jason and Nikita hadn't been on a date in years.<p>

Once they got home, Meredith looked at her house in amazement and shouted, "This is your home? It's so huge!"

Nikita smiled and both of them walked inside and set their things on the countertop.

Nikita and Meredith were acquainted by Ashton later on.

All three of them sat around, talking about miscellaneous stuff when Ashton got a phone call from Nathan.

"Excuse me, ladies. My boyfriend is calling me," he announced.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here; we don't want to hear your weird conversations."

Ashton went upstairs, leaving Meredith and Nikita alone.

"Wants some tea?"

Meredith nodded.

Nikita began humming and Meredith asked whether she should wear a dress or a blouse.

"I really want to wear a dress," she expressed.

"Aw, look at you getting excited for your date."

Meredith smiled but she began to debate whether she should tell Nikita what Rosie told her earlier today.

Nikita could hear her thoughts and said, "I am excited, but that doesn't refrain you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you saw me after lunch."

"What if I tell you tomorrow? I don't want it to ruin your night."

Nikita looked at her and said, "Tell me, Meredith, Please?"

She sighed and said, "Fine, but don't tell Rosie that you hear it from me or let Damon find out that she squealed."

Nikita nodded and Meredith said, "She told me that Stefan has a very interesting back-story."

"Uh-hu."

"Do you know about Katherine and what happened to her?"

"All I know is that she dated both Stefan and Damon and that's why they have issues."

"Well apparently, she chose Damon and Stefan was so angry that he manipulated Katherine that he was horrible and it worked, and she turned against him. And that he was the reason why she died."

Nikita retorted saying, "That sounds like something Damon would contemplate to make it seem Stefan's the bad guy here."

Meredith looked down and said, "I just wanted you to know."

Nikita stood up when the tea kettle began whistling.

"Besides, his past relationships are none of my business."

Meredith saw Nikita put on a stressful face and regretted telling her right before her date with Stefan.

* * *

><p>Stefan stepped out of the shower and began getting ready for his big date when Damon entered and looked at Stefan.<p>

"My, my, look at my little brother getting all dressed up. What's the occasion? Funeral for a Squirrel you mauled?"

Stefan looked at Damon in annoyance and said, "Actually, I have a date tonight."

"Ooh! A date? Let me guess: Nikita isn't it?"

Stefan continued getting ready as Damon grabbed his drink.

"Can't believe a woman like her would say yes to you. Crazy world we live in."

Stefan was putting on his shirt when Damon said, "Let's hope nothing goes bad tonight? If you mind me asking, where are you taking her? Out in the woods to play with Bambi and all his nature friends?" Damon mocked.

"That's none of your business and what do you mean nothing goes bad tonight?"Stefan questioned.

Damon shrugged and picked up the old picture Stefan had of Katherine.

"1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple, so happy with each other."

"That happiness was short lived, as you know."

Damon nodded, "I remember."

Damon gulped down his drink and made his way downstairs as Stefan finished up getting ready.

* * *

><p>Ashton waved goodbye to Meredith and thanked her again for helping Nikita prepare for her date.<p>

Ashton went upstairs and saw Nikita in her bathrobe strolling around in her room.

He saw her brushing her hair and putting on her jewelry.

He was glad that Nikita was ecstatic to go on a date in such a long time.

Nikita had never been on a date where she was worried she wasn't good-looking, even though she was gorgeous, and it made him glad that she was _finally_ moving on.

After certain evens back in the 1930's, Nikita swore she'd never fall for another man, she refrained herself from being in love again to an extent as to harming herself.

Ashton snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Ash, Tell Stefan I'll be down in 5 minutes, please and thank you!"

Ashton rolled his eyes and went to open the door.

Ashton welcomed Stefan inside and told him Nikita would be down soon.

Both of them went to sit down in the living room, where Stefan said, "So how long have you and Nikita have known each other?"

Ashton smiled and replied, "A long time, almost 95 years."

"Wow, that's a long time."

Ashton nodded and looked at Stefan.

"Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

Ashton looked at Stefan solemnly and said, "Make sure you don't hurt her, alright? Nikita may seem like a tough person but she's really insecure about herself."

"I understand."

"Just if you're serious about her, treat her right. This is the first time I've seen her euphoric about anything. So just…be good to her, or I will have to kill you," Ashton joked.

Stefan made an amused face and said, "I promise I would never hurt her."

Nikita walked down the stairs and saw Ashton and Stefan look in awe.

"You look beautiful Nikita," Stefan said.

Nikita flashed him a smile, and said, "Thank you. You look dashing yourself, Salvatore."

They left towards the car when Ashton yelled out, "Make sure you bring her by 11:00 or you're grounded!"

Nikita grabbed a rock and chucked it at his head.

"Missed!" and he shut the door.

Stefan and Nikita laughed as they drove off to their date.

* * *

><p>Nikita and Stefan parked and made their way to the <em><strong>Bella Italia<strong>_ restaurant in Port Angeles.

They sat down in a private table and asked for red wine as their drinks for the night.

"This place is so fascinating. How'd you come across this place?"

Stefan smirked and said, "When I was coming up here, I came across this place. Even though we don't need to eat, no harm in trying some good Italian cuisine."

Nikita agreed and looked around.

They ordered and later on began talking about each other.

"So tell me a little about yourself, Stefan."

He put his glass down and said, "Well my taste of music involved Hendrix, Willie, Kanye and even that one drake song. I'm into cars, I think_** Seinfeld**_ is one of the best TV shows of all time, though _**Friends **_comes second, I'm an avid fan of reading, my favorite book is 'The great Gatsby', I am a great cook, mainly Italian dishes, due to my Italian roots and I enjoy my time traveling and admiring the sights this world has to offer."

Nikita smiled and laughed as she heard Stefan tell her all his interests and hobbies.

"What of you, Ms. Saltzman?"

She was amused and said, "I love learning new things, I enjoy dancing and singing, my musical taste are Queen, The strokes, Michael Jackson, the Beatles, and Katy Perry. I enjoy reading William Shakespeare novels, more towards 'A midsummer night's dream'. I am of English and Spaniard descendent, so I have to cook you some of my dishes too, and I think 'Three's company' and 'I love Lucy' were amazing shows."

Stefan glanced at Nikita, and smiled how she was enjoying herself.

Ashton's words had gotten him thinking how Nikita must have suffered something tragic in the past, but what vampire wouldn't.

Stefan continued to gaze at her and still couldn't believe how even thought she looked like Katherine, they were polar opposites.

"Stefan, you okay?"

Stefan pushed his thoughts away and took a sip of his wine.

"So tell me more about Katherine. I'd love to hear about her."

Stefan let out a gasp of air and Nikita quickly responded, "You don't have to tell me. It's personal, I understand."

Stefan grabbed her hand and she calmed down.

"It's fine. Katherine was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met. She had fair skin and she had a laugh that when she laughed, you'd laugh as well."

Nikita nodded and he continued, "But Katherine was also impatient, shallow, and impulsive."

"And Damon?"

"Damon claims he was with her first but I never recalled on the subject. All I know is I did things I'm not proud of. I regret not being able to resolve all of this turmoil before she died. Even after I turned, to this day, the actions I've done in the past still haunt my present. No matter what I'll do, those painful memories will forever be imbedded in my head."

Nikita gave Stefan's hand a squeeze and she responded, "Stefan, everyone has a dark past. I know I do, but what I do is try to look at the positive outcomes in my dark moments. Sometimes living with the guilt is what makes us better people, because as time passes by, we learn of our mistakes and with our mistakes in the past, we can make sure we don't initiate our past errors again."

* * *

><p>Stefan and Nikita arrived to her house and Stefan walked up the steps with her.<p>

"Thanks for tonight, Stefan. I really needed it."

"No problem, just know I'm here for anything, alright?"

Nikita nodded.

Stefan was about to leave when Nikita told him to wait.

Stefan saw hesitation at first but could see Nikita's determined eyes to kiss him.

Nikita pushed her lips towards Stefan's and if her heart was beating, she would have died from a heart attack.

The kiss was sweet and gentle.

Nikita deepen the kiss and noticed how _right _it felt kissing him.

Stefan wanted take this act further but knew that she wasn't ready, how patience was an important benefactor here.

Nikita pulled back and coughed slightly.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

"Yeah, and I know how you wanted to take things slow so we should end our date here."

Nikita looked at Stefan and wondered to herself how she ended up with someone who actually cared for what she wanted.

They both told each other goodnight, both still riveting over how their kiss was magnificently perfect.

* * *

><p>Nina was wide awake in her sleeping bag.<p>

Rosie invited her to have a sleepover and she agreed.

Nina heard feet shuffling and the bathroom light be turned on.

Nina looked up and saw that Rosie was checking out her neck.

Rosie lifted her hair and Nina could definitely see a bite mark on her neck.

"What is that?"

Rosie turned around and moved her hair to cover the bite.

Nina moved in closer to her and lifted her hair out of the way and was shocked that Rosie had that.

"Don't." Rosie said.

"Rosie, what happened?"

"Nothing," she retorted.

"That doesn't look like nothing. Did someone hurt you?"

"No, just, it's nothing, really."

Nina looked at her skeptically and pilled her night gown down and saw another bite mark.

"Rosie, this isn't nothing! Has Damon been hurting you?"

"No, just…God! Leave me alone, Nina. I think you should leave."

Rosie pushed her out of the bathroom and locked herself inside.

Nina knew she wasn't going to get anything out of her anymore, so she packed up her stuff and went to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Sophie was glad she was discharged from the hospital.<p>

She didn't want to go home, but was glad she could eat and do anything she wanted without doctors worried she'd get herself hurt.

She couldn't recollect her memories from that night; it was if it was all a blur.

The only thing she could remember was how she felt a horrible pain on her neck and felt the life being sucked out of her.

Sophie touched her neck and was annoyed she still had to wear her gauze.

"I'm glad to be going to school on Friday."

She was glad that Ethan can relax now that she's alright.

Sophie was going to bed when she heard a noise outside.

She went to the backyard and looked around to see nothing was there.

She was about to go back inside till she saw a black crow screeching.

"Go away, shoo, shoo."

The crow screeched louder and Sophie grabbed a rock and chucked at it.

The crow flew away and Sophie sighed with relief until she saw a mist cover her legs.

She got nervous and retreated back when she felt something grab her.

She screamed until a hand covered her mouth and ripped her gauze out.

She felt that horrible pain once again.

She tried fighting back but her attacker over powered her and she fell unconscious, letting the darkness take over her and prayed that the pain would soon be over.

She soon found herself in the woods and as she stood up, she screamed when she saw her foster parents lying next to her, necks ripped out, all covered in blood.

Sophie didn't see Ethan around and hoped he wasn't here.

She tried to leave when the figure came over her again.

He sighed and said, "You just don't die, don't you?"

Sophie saw his pale blue eyes looking at her menacingly when Damon knocked her out, looking at her pathetically.

He picked her up and took her back to the house, knowing he could have some fun in this situation.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello Readers, <em>**

**_ I hope you guys like this chapter, longest one I've done :)_**

**_Just want to say thank you to those who took time to read my story when there are so many better ones out there._**

**_Also I would like to note that on my profile, you can see the websites for the cast of characters I've chosen for my characters. Also other items. _**

**_Please Review, it would mean a lot to me. _**

**_Happy father's day everyone_**

**_-Jenny_**


	17. Damnation

Chapter 17

**_Dear diary, last night was amazing. _**

**_This was the first date I've ever been on in 15 years._**

**_ Stefan was kind, gentlemanlike, and was very respectable towards me. _**

**_Diary, I thought that coming to forks was a huge mistake, but maybe it's a good thing._**

**_ If I had never come to forks, I wouldn't have met these wonderful people at school and met Stefan Salvatore._**

**_ I haven't decided if I should tell Edward that I am his daughter._**

**_ The only ones that know are Renesmee and Masen. _**

**_Masen, I have no fear from him to revealing my secret, but Renesmee…._**

**_She has threatened me with this knowledge and demands that I leave town, and worst of all, she has acquired vervain from an undisclosed source._**

**_ For a very dim-witted looking girl, she seems more malevolent in my opinion._**

Nikita closed her diary and put it on top of her desk.

She saw how it was very sunny and enjoyed the warmth upon her face.

She walked downstairs and saw Ashton having a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

He pointed at the television.

Nikita saw that two bodies had been discovered in the woods.

"This is the scene now, here live, we see the police taking the deceased towards the coroner's office. Here is Chief of Police, Charles Swan. Now, Chief, what do the police suspect committed these heinous acts?"

Charlie coughed and said, "Well, we don't know much details but I believe we are dealing with an animal attack, maybe a mountain lion or a bear."

Nikita muted the television and Ashton looked at her in confusion.

"An animal attack?" she asked.

"I saw the bodies, they showed them momentarily and it appeared to be a vampire attack. Those people who were mauled, they where the foster parents of Sophie and Ethan."

Nikita choked on her coffee and looked at Ashton in disbelief. They both looked at one another solemnly before Nikita headed off to school.

* * *

><p>Nina was in the parking lot still freaked out over what happened in the last few days, with Nikita's suddenly disappeared cut and Rosie's bite marks.<p>

She sat in the car debating on whether to tell someone about Rosie's situation.

She sat in her car until she saw Nikita's car pull up.

Nina walked towards Nikita and asked if she could speak with her.

"So what's up?"

Nina looked at Nikita and said, "Promise me you won't say anything."

Nikita nodded. "I stayed at Rosie's last night and everything was alright, until I woke up and saw Rosie in the bathroom, and when I opened the door, I saw bruised all over her body."

"Bruises?" Nikita whispered.

"Well more like…_bite marks."_

"Bite marks? Did she say anything when you asked her about it?"

"No, she completely freaked out when I confronted her about it. She kicked me out of the house when I didn't stop questioning her. Nikita, I think it's Damon doing it."

Nikita made a grim face.

"Can you please talk to Stefan about him? I don't want her having anything to do with that guy anymore, he's hurting her!"

Nikita nodded and they both went inside the school.

* * *

><p>Stefan was closing his locker when he saw Nikita coming towards him.<p>

He was about to say good morning when he saw Nikita brooding over something.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Nikita looked at him and said, "Stefan, Nina just told me that Rosie has bite marks all around her."

Stefan sighed and Nikita looked at him in annoyance.

"You don't sound surprised."

Stefan looked at her and said, "Damon's always been like this. It's his thing."

"Yeah, well he is _**NOT**_ going to do this to an innocent girl, he's already killed two people, who knows who else he kills?"

Stefan looked down.

"You know what? I'll see you later. I need to get to class."

* * *

><p>Meredith made her way to her table and looked at her food.<p>

She began poking it when Jason asked if she was alright.

"Yeah, just not hungry."

Everyone soon made their way to the table when they saw Ethan's eyes red.

Kendall gave him a hug and said, "I'm sorry, dude."

Ethan sat down and said, "No, I'm not crying about my foster parents."

"Why are you crying then, Ethan?" said Meredith sincerely.

"It's…Sophie. She disappeared last night."

Nikita's head popped up and said, "She's gone? I thought she was still in the hospital?

" Ethan shook his head and said, "No, she was discharged two days ago, she was so happy to come back to school but now I don't know where she is."

Nikita became distressed and began tapping her fingers on the table.

"Do the police know, dude?"

"Yeah, but I asked them not to say anything yet, I don't want to make a panic since this isn't the first time she's left without telling anyone."

* * *

><p>Renesmee was lounging in her room when she heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in." she chimed.

She turned around and saw her brother standing next to her door with his arms crossed.

"Masen, I thought you went to school."

"I thought you went hunting with the family." he retorted.

Renesmee could hint some malice in his tone of voice.

"What's up with you?" Masen shut the door and faced toward her.

"I saw you, confronting Nikita the other day."

Renesmee made a face and said, "What did you hear?"

"Everything, about how you were going to expose her for being our sister."

"**SHE IS NOT OUR SISTER!**"

"She might not be to you, but she is to me."

She looked at him and she came to the conclusion that he already knew of Nikita's parentage.

"So you knew already, huh, Mase?"

"Yes, because she trusts me and I would never blackmail her of the situation, unlike you."

Renesmee stood up and moved close to him.

"She isn't our sister, Masen. I am _your_ sister, and who knows what she plans on doing to Dad? What if she does tell the family and mom and dad get a divorce?"

Masen scoffed and replied, "They won't get a divorce. And the only way they will find out is if _Nikita _tells them, not you, not me, but _her_, understand me?"

Renesmee was fuming, thinking how her brother was defending this girl whom she hated.

"Once she leaves town, we won't have to worry about her telling anyone, and if she doesn't leave, I will do something about it."

Renesmee moved to her desk and began typing in her computer.

Masen was angry, cursing his sister in his head with every foul word he could think of.

He knew Renesmee was capable of going ahead with her threats.

Masen proceeded out the door when he whispered, "Please don't do it."

Renesmee turned around and said, "Why?"

Masen looked up at her and he said, "Because I've never asked for anything, Ness. I'm asking you to drop this, as your brother."

He shut the door and hoped his words got through to his sister.

* * *

><p>Nina, Kendall and Jason were in the library trying to finish their history projects that were due next week.<p>

Nina was researching on civil right and was flipping the book's pages blankly.

She stood up and went to get another book and saw one about the civil rights in 1964.

She got the book and flipped the pages when she stopped and began to write down notes.

Nina flipped the page and she froze.

She shook her head and looked closer at the picture.

"Oh my god…" she slipped.

The picture was of a woman who looked identical to Nikita at the freedom march in Washington DC in 1964.

Jason noticed Nina's distress and asked if she was okay.

"Hmm yeah I am, um…I'm gonna turn in early. See you guys later."

Nina left Kendall and Jason in bewilderment.

"What do you think? Chick problems?" Jason nodded and both went back to work.

Nina went to check out the book when she something caught her eye.

"Vampires" it said.

Nina hesitantly grabbed the book and went to check both of them out and left the library in a rush.

She went to the quad and sat down underneath a tree.

She opened the vampire book and skimmed thought it.

The words that caught her attention were

**Blood**

**bodies draine****d**

** immortal**

** beautiful **

Nina looked at the picture once more.

The bell rang and she put the books in her backpack and rushed to class.

* * *

><p>Renesmee waited for the bell to ring for school to be over.<p>

She waited near Nikita's car, thinking why she was doing this.

She saw Nikita with Stefan and when Nikita noticed her, she told Stefan she'd call later and proceeded over to her.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it dangerous to be out in sunlight?" she mocked.

Renesmee didn't say anything but took out an envelope.

She handed it to Nikita as she looked on in confusion.

"What's this?" she questioned.

Renesmee remained silent, so Nikita opened it and saw that it was her blood work that Carlisle had done on her.

"I'm not going to blackmail you, so I'm giving you the file that Carlisle had in his office."

Nikita looked up at her and said, "Is this how you discovered the truth?"

Renesmee nodded, keeping her head down.

"He even had a paternity test done?"

Renesmee nodded and said, "Everything should be there. Carlisle, err…the family haven't seen it, so you don't have to worry."

Nikita put the envelope in her bag and looked at Renesmee.

"What's with the change of heart? I thought you were hell-bent on making me leave Forks.

" Renesmee looked up at her and responded, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for my brother. And I realized that it's not my secret to tell so don't worry about me telling anyone or anyone finding those documents."

Nikita looked at Renesmee with gratitude.

Renesmee bid her goodbye and went back home.

* * *

><p>Nina was at home, looking on the internet about more information on Vampires.<p>

She couldn't understand much of the language but majority of everything she read online matched the book she checked out from the library.

She went back to look at the civil rights book, and flipped to the page with the picture of Nikita.

She couldn't believe her eyes how eerily similar both of them were, except the hair on the photograph was lighter.

Nina doubted herself, "How could she be a vampire? Vampires don't exist, they just don't."

But Nina couldn't help but look at the facts, bodies drained of blood, mysterious animal attacks, Rosie's bite marks…

Nina saw the photograph again and grabbed her keys and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>Ashton and Nikita were lounging around in the living room when they heard a knock at the door.<p>

Nikita opened it to see Nina panting.

"Nina what's wron…"

"What are you?" she demanded.

Nikita looked at her in confusion and Ashton came to see what was up.

Nikita looked inside Nina's mind and realization came across her face.

She transmitted the information to Ashton in his head.

"You know." she whispered lowly.

Nikita asked her to come inside.

Nina was hesitant but entered and noticed how old the house was, probably built around the 1800's.

All three of them were now in the living room, waiting for Nina to say something.

She found her voice and said, "I want you to tell me the truth, about what you are, everything."

Nikita and Ashton looked at one another and Nikita said, "But tell us how you found out"

Nina pulled the book out and showed them the picture.

They both looked at one another quickly that Nina didn't notice.

She did, however, notice how blank their facial expressions were about the picture.

"You're a vampire, Nikita."

Nikita nodded and sighed. "I want you to tell me everything, and I mean about since you've been to town and what you are."

* * *

><p>Sophie awoke with massive pain in her neck.<p>

She groaned and wondered where she was.

Damon was drinking his favorite scotch when he heard noise in the living room.

He came in and saw Sophie trying to move upward.

"Aw, don't get blood on the couch, please. That's vintage."

Sophie tried to leave but she knew she was too weak to make it.

Damon looked at her pitifully and sighed.

He bit onto his harm and moved it across Sophie's lips.

Sophie tried to get it away from her, but the liquid was absolutely intoxicating, it gave her energy and power, it made her feel warm and strong that she began to suck greedily.

"That's right, just drink and you'll be in tip top shape.

" Damon eventually removed his arm and lifted her up.

"Feeling better?" he said.

Sophie nodded and when she tripped, Damon helped support her.

Sophie eventually got her strength back and when she asked to leave, Damon replied, "I would, but why would you? Don't you want to have a little fun?" Damon grabbed Sophie and twirled her around.

They spent all afternoon dancing and goofing off until they heard the door open.

Stefan walked in to the house and saw Damon smiling.

"Hello Brother, how was school?"

Stefan was about to reply when he heard giggling and saw Sophie dancing in the living room.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh Come on Stefan, We're just having a little fun."

Stefan made his way towards Sophie and lifted her hair away from her neck, and saw it healing from a bite wound.

"You've been feeding on her?"

"Well a lil' bit, don't worry, I gave her some of my blood, she'll be fine."

Stefan moved her to the couch and looked at Damon with a glowering expression.

"Why?" Stefan said.

"I got bored, there's nothing to do in this town, and it sucks."

"Then leave, Damon."

"Well I would, but I want to be with my little brother and his new girlfriend."

"Damon, you're killing innocent people. I thought you would change after all these years. The good Damon is in there, I know there is. You can be back to yourself."

Damon looked at Stefan with a blank expression.

Without warning, he moved to Sophie and snapped her neck.

Stefan rushed over to her and heard Damon say, "That Damon you talk about died a long time ago, brother. Don't expect him anytime soon."

Stefan saw Damon go to his room as he helped Sophie onto his room.

Stefan laid her on his bed and waited until Sophie woke up.

When she finally did, she asked what happened.

"Sophie, it's me."

"Stefan, is that you? What happened to me?"

Stefan replied, "Sophie, I don't know how to tell you this but, you are…"

"Vampire."

They both saw that Damon had entered the room.

"What? That's impossible."

"Not really. You feed on my blood, I snapped your neck and _viola, _you're dead."

Stefan tried to calm her down until Sophie sprung up and went downstairs.

"You guys are crazy, I'm going home."

She made her way outside till Damon blocked her.

"Can't let you do that."

All three of them were outside, as she tried to leave but wherever she turned, Damon was there.

"Sophie, you're in transition. I can help you."

"Sure, because you're Mr. Helpful. Are you going to help her like you did to me?"

"This is different."

"How?"

"It just is."

Sophie noticed that they weren't paying attention to her and she made a run for it.

Stefan and Damon noticed she left and Damon said, "Whoops.

" Stefan looked at him with a grave facial expression written across his face.

He sped off after her with Damon not far behind.

* * *

><p>Nina was sitting in the living room, hearing the rain poor outside.<p>

Ashton brought her a cup of tea.

"Thank you."

Nikita was showering to relieve some stress on her.

Nina was still overwhelmed with everything that they told her.

"Things must be pretty confusing, isn't it?"

She nodded and took a sip of tea.

Ashton moved closer to her and she felt a chill run through her.

When they told her Ashton was also a vampire, she became more frightened due to his type, a cold one.

She felt Goosebumps come to the surface of her skin and tried to calm down.

She even felt faint when she realized that the Cullens, the most admirable and beautiful students at Forks high, where also cold ones.

"Don't worry; you're going to be safe."

"How can you be sure? Sophie and Ethan's foster parents are dead and Sophie's missing! Something errs…one is killing people, how can we be safe when they are killing innocent people?"

Nina placed her head on her hands as Ashton placed a hand on her shoulder.

Nikita came down and gave pajamas to Nina.

"Here are some pajamas. It's too late for you to drive all the way back to town, stay here for the night."

Nina said thanks and was told she could stay in the guest room.

"Nina, I think we should discuss something really quick," Nikita said.

Nina nodded and Nikita said, "We need you to understand that with this information, it's important that you don't tell _anyone _about it."

"I promise, but what about Rosie?"

"I'll deal with the situation soon, but now you should rest, it's late."

Nina left towards the room, changed and laid on the bed, trying to sleep.

She couldn't help but think about everything she learned today, but soon found herself sleeping as it rained hard outside.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Nikita heard the doorbell ring and excessive knocking.<p>

She opened the door in annoyance and was about to insult the person when she noticed it was Stefan drenched from head to toe.

Nikita brought him inside and asked what happened.

Ashton and Nina entered later on and he gave Stefan clothing for him.

"I spent all night looking for Sophie. Damon kidnapped her and I found her at my house, Damon and I got into an argument and Damon…"

All three of them looked at Stefan as he said, "He feed his blood to her and killed her."

All three of them were in shock.

Stefan met with Nina's eyes and became alarmed.

"Oh god, I didn't know you…"

"Stefan, she knows. It's okay. Why did Damon turn her?"

They heard footsteps outside and all four of them ran outside.

Damon stood there, looking at Stefan then at Nikita.

Nikita locked her eyes on Damon's and attacked him.

She pushed him to the ground and punched him repeatedly until Stefan and Ashton got her off him.

"Nikita, stop."

Nikita stopped struggling and pushed them away.

"You bastard. Why? Why would you do this to an innocent child?"

Damon shrugged.

It began drizzling and everyone entered inside.

"Gonna invite me in?" Damon smirked.

Nikita glared at him and looked at Stefan.

He nodded and she invited him in.

"Thank you. Lovely place you got here."

Nikita rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Have you been looking for her all night?" she asked.

"Yes, but I can't find her."

Nina spoke up and said, "I think I know where she is."

Everyone turned to her and Stefan said, "You do? Can you show us where?"

Nina nodded and said, "She goes to this place in Port Angeles whenever she wants to be alone. I can show you where."

Nina, Stefan and Damon walked towards the door when Nikita stopped them.

"Wait, how about we all split up?"

"What?"

"Ashton, you go over to Charlie's and figure out what's going on. Nina, tell Stefan and Damon where she might be and they can go find her. Nina and I will have to check on Rosie, since _someone_ here has been feeding her," she said darkly towards Damon.

He saw her expression and said, "Oh don't look at me with those judgy little eyes."

Nikita rolled her eyes.

Ashton left towards Charlie's, Stefan and Damon went to Port Angeles to find Sophie and Nina and Nikita went to deal with Rosie.

Nikita prayed that Stefan would find Sophie before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown P.O.V<strong>

It had been years since I've seen her.

Her beautiful auburn-mahogany hair had been dyed to a midnight black, her eyes still vibrant as emeralds in the sunlight, physique more womanly than I remembered.

_ Nikita Saltzman. _

God, how she still looked radiant to this day, even after death.

I was alarmed when I spotted her a few decades back, and I filled with envy with every man who she immersed herself with.

I followed her since I've spotted her once again; acknowledging how gorgeous she is than when she was human.

She had moved to Forks, Washington and I secretly pursued her to keep an eye on her, and I grew angry at the man who has captured her attention.

Stefan Salvatore, the legendary Salvatore with a very dark past.

"I need to get rid of him."

I will make Nikita mine once again, and I will begin by plotting the downfall of Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers! Sorry i haven't updated in a while, I was procrastinating and had major writers block. Also i got addicted to Tumblr...it's on my profile if you want to follow :))<strong>

**So Nina knows about vampires, Sophie's in transition, Renesmee's playing nice, and Now there's someone else who wants to separate our lovebirds .**

**The next chapter will finally be the huge revelation of Nikita being Edward's daughter! wonder how it's going to happen ;)**

**I also uploaded a picture of how i pictured Nikita to look like when she was human and after her hair dye on my profile. Also the other actors i had in mind of the characters are there too and outfits.**

**I just want to thank those who reviewed, Favorited, and alerted this story! All these mean a lot to me, so i give you many thanks and appreciation cookies! **

_MME: I'm so glad you like my story! and yes, this will be a Stefan/Nikita/Damon love story but who knows for sure? and Edward will get the shock of his (undead) life in the next chapter! hope you liked this chapter too, had to respond to you this way since you're anonymous. _

**Please review**

** -Jenny**


	18. Why must the good die young?

The girls were standing outside Rosie's house.

Nina noticed her grandmother wasn't home.

She knocked on the door and waited till someone opened it.

Rosie opened the door and when she saw Nina, she gave off an annoyed aura.

"Rosie, we need to talk."

Rosie looked at Nikita and invited them in.

"What's up?"

Nina looked at Rosie and said, "I told Nikita about the bite marks."

"What?!" Rosie shouted.

"Rosie, its okay…"

"NO! It's not okay, just leave me alone, okay?!"

She proceeded to go to her bedroom when Nikita grabbed her sweater off, revealing all the bite marks around her neck, shoulders and back.

"Oh my god…" both Nina and Nikita said.

Rosie then fell to the floor sobbing and Nina lifted her up towards the couch.

Nina looked at Nikita in sadness and Nikita could feel her heart break for Rosie.

She made Rosie face her and Nina gasped when Nikita bit her wrist and pushed it towards Rosie's mouth.

"What are you…?"

"Shh."

Nikita looked at Rosie's tired and tear stained eyes.

"Rosie, I want you to forget all about what Damon Salvatore has done to you. You will not know of vampires or any supernatural thing. You won't ever experience this again."

Nina looked on with shock as Nikita laid Rosie on the couch.

"How did you do that? Why?"

Nikita faced Nina and faced back to Rosie.

"I feed her my blood so she could heal, do you see?" and Nina noticed that the bite marks were disappearing.

"And Nina, you saw how she reacted. I wanted to take that away. I don't want her to suffer anymore than she has already."

Nikita took Rosie to her bed and both left the house in silence.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon were in the woods close to the area Sophie could be hiding out.<p>

They spent the last 20 minutes until Stefan scented a rosemary scent.

He pursued the scent with Damon behind him and they both saw Sophie shivering on the forest floor.

She had been drenched wet and looked deathly pale.

"Sophie."

She looked up, shaking from the coldness.

"Stefan, can you help me?"

"Yes, I will make sure you'll be okay."

Stefan lifted her up and put his jacked over her.

"Are you okay?"

"My throat, it's killing me, it feels as if it's burning."

"It's part of the transition. Sophie, you're in transition"

Sophie looked at him and said, "Transition?"

"To become a vampire."

"That can't be possible."

"Oh it's possible, alright," Damon said.

Stefan ignored him and looked into her eyes and said, "Sophie, listen to me. You don't want this life."

"What happens if I don't?"

"You'll fade quickly."

Sophie let out a squeaky gasp and could feel tears falling down.

"Damon had no right to do this to you."

Sophie continued sniffling and silently sobbing.

"I'll be dead."

Stefan looked at her solemnly.

"I don't want this. I want to go home! Stefan, can you please take me home?"

"Playing the hero, aren't you, Stefan?"

"Cut it out Damon. It's your fault she's in this mess."

"My fault? You know what happens when you get me annoyed, Stefan. So in retrospect, it's your fault."

Stefan and Damon commenced themselves into an argument while Sophie watched.

She was about to stop them when she caught a scent.

The scent of human blood.

Stefan caught the scent too and turned to get Sophie to see she had left.

Both Salvatores heard a bloodcurdling scream, and rushed to see the hiker dead with Sophie hovering above him.

"NOO!" Stefan shouted.

"Oops" Damon said.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled till she disappeared into the deep woods.

* * *

><p>Nikita and Nina went back to the house.<p>

Nina sat down on the couch and rubbed her temples.

"This is way too much."

Nikita looked over where she was and sighed.

"I never thought the supernatural could exist, let alone vampires."

"You know….I can always take it away. Make you forget."

Nina looked at her and could see her face gravely.

The doorbell was rung before Nina said anything, prompting Nikita to open the door to reveal Stefan looking grim with Damon.

"What happened?"

"I couldn't stop her."

Nina looked at Stefan and said," What does that mean?"

"She's a vampire."

* * *

><p>Ashton and Charlie arrived at the house after Ashton told him of the situation at hand.<p>

They both walked inside to see Stefan, Nikita and Nina looking wanly, and Damon just looking outside the window blankly.

Ashton asked what happened and was saddened to hear about Sophie.

Charlie sighed and put his hand over his forehead, until his radio began making noise.

"Repeat that again."

"We've got a 10-45D. I repeat a 10-45D. In Port Angeles."

Nikita looked at Charlie, "They found the body."

Charlie nodded.

He made his way out, as the rest stayed contemplating how to find Sophie.

* * *

><p>Ethan was sitting in the dining room, drinking coffee.<p>

A few occasional tears would fall down into his coffee.

He was still reeling the fact he'd lost his family again and was worried to death where Sophie was.

The clock said 10:56 A.M. He decided to go back to bed until he heard a knock at the door.

He wiped away his tears and opened the door to reveal Sophie standing in the rain.

"Sophie!"

She tried coming inside but she couldn't.

_"Why can't I go in?_" she thought.

"Sophie, come inside. It's deathly cold outside."

Ethan pulled her inside next to the fireplace.

"God, I'm starving!"

She proceeded to the refrigerator and began eating everything in sight.

"Sophie, whoa! Calm down! You'll choke."

Sophie continued eating until she stopped and began shouting.

"God, can you turn that off Ethan?"

"Turn what off? There's nothing on."

"Ugh, just turn it off, the talking, it's hurting my head!"

"Sophie, I don't understand."

She got up and pushed him over the table, running outside.

"Sophie, wait!" But she was gone, leaving Ethan bewildered.

* * *

><p>"So where could she have gone now?" Ashton asked.<p>

Nobody had an answer, until Nina stood up and said, "The school carnival!"

"Huh?" said Damon.

"It happens every year around this time, just so we can enjoy ourselves since it's not a big town. She's probably there."

"What time does it usually start?" asked Stefan.

"Usually around 7 or 8."

Nikita looked at the clock.

"Well we have 3 hours until then. The sun isn't out, thank goodness. Let's just hope we can help her before it's too late."

* * *

><p>The five of them walked into the crowded place, seeing children running around, families spending quality time with each other and couples just having fun together.<p>

"Let's split up, maybe we can find Sophie faster."

Sophie was indeed at the carnival.

She made her way into the house of horror, knowing it was dark inside.

Since she left the house, whenever she came into contact with the sun, her skin singed on contact.

She walked around, seeing people screaming and laughing and she could hear their heartbeats.

Some fast, some slow, but all she wanted was to sink her teeth into their necks.

She made her way to a young boy's neck until someone grabbed her and pulled her outside.

"Sophie, you need to come with me."

"Stefan, leave me alone!"

She struggled from his grasp until Ethan saw what was happening.

"Hey, leave her alone!"

"Stefan!" Nikita made her way towards them.

Stefan pushed Ethan away and said, "I'm trying to help her, Ethan."

Nikita looked around and said, "Stefan, She's gone."

She went after her with Stefan in tow, leaving Ethan wondering what the hell was going on.

Sophie was walking around until she bumped into Kendall.

"Sophie! Where have you've been? How you've been?"

"Not good, Ken."

She looked up at him and Kendall pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, it'll be okay."

Kendall suggested they move to a more secluded area.

"Thanks. You know, you're a really great guy, Ken."

Kendall smiled and Sophie leaned in to kiss him.

Instead of pulling away, he kissed her back.

Both of them kissed each other greedily, until Kendall said, "Ow…"

Sophie pulled away and saw Kendall was bleeding from his lips.

Sophie licked his lips, discovering how delicious his blood was.

Kendall found it weird at first then began kissing her again, till he felt a sharp bite on his upper lip.

"Ow! Sophie, what the hell?!"

She looked at him and Kendall saw her face turn into a demon.

She felt her fangs come out and bit into Kendall's neck.

He tried to pry her off but she easily pinned him to the floor.

She feed as Kendall struggled, getting weaker and weaker each passing second.

"Sophie!"

She turned around to see Stefan looking at her.

Nikita, Nina and Ashton came soon and Nina ran to get Kendall.

"Kendall, Kendall!" she hollered.

But unfortunately, he was dead.

As Nina tried to move his lifeless body, Sophie grabbed her and bit her shoulder.

She screamed in pain until Damon grabbed Sophie.

Stefan grabbed a piece of wood, aiming it at her, but Sophie shook Damon off and threw him towards Stefan, making them both hit the wall and fall onto the concrete.

Sophie made her way to Nina, until Nikita grabbed the stake and pierced it right to her heart.

Nina saw Sophie's face become shocked and alarmed, with veins appearing all over her face.

"Sophie?" a voice said.

Nikita turned to see Ethan watching in horror.

"NO! SOPHIE!" he cried.

He attempted to run over her until Ashton grabbed him.

Nina looked into Sophie's eyes, seeing her face cringe in pain, tears welling up in her eyes.

Nina was watching her friend die, the girl who helped her overcome her fear of being alone, and the girl who helped her become accustomed with the town after her sad childhood.

Her first friend was dead and she had failed her.

Nina could feel her tears stream down her face, she had failed her friend, as she had failed Kendall as well.

Sophie fell to the floor as everyone saw her succumb to her eternal slumber.

Nikita looked at Stefan in a pained expression.

They could hear Ethan's cries, which pierced Nikita's heart painfully.

She went to Nina and made sure she was alright.

She nodded and Nikita bit her wrist and pushed it to her mouth.

Nina looked at her wary but knew what she was doing so she drank some blood, to which she could feel her wounds heal.

Ashton tried to contain Ethan but he became hysterical that he knocked him out.

Stefan made his way to Nikita.

"Are you okay?"

Nikita nodded yes.

Damon looked at them and said, "Get out of here. I'll handle this."

Nina, Stefan, Nikita, Ashton and an unconscious Ethan left, as Damon grabbed both bodies and went to bury them in the woods.

* * *

><p>All five of them were back at the house.<p>

Ethan regained consciousness and Nina asked to leave alone with him in the guest bedroom.

"Ethan…"

"Why? Why did she have to leave me too?"

Nina was at a loss of words.

"Why does everyone I end up caring for leave me?" Ethan sobbed.

Nina could feel her heart break in two.

Nina didn't have any words so she just comforted him.

Ethan left to the bathroom and Nina walked outside.

She went to Nikita, and she could see on her facial expression what it was Nina was going to say.

"Make him forget. He doesn't deserve this. Not again."

Nikita looked at her and said, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What do you want him to remember?"

Nina sighed and said, "Let him know that Sophie left town with Kendall. Even though they won't come back, it'll be for the best. Let him have that back thought of her being safe and not having to worry or try to find her."

Nikita nodded and went inside.

Nina sighed and sat down next to Stefan.

"I wish I could forget too, about the supernatural."

"You can if you want too."

"But that'll make me weak, and that's the last thing I ever want to feel again."

Stefan hugged her and she hugged back.

"Ugh all this mushy stuff is making me nauseous."

Nina looked at Damon in disbelief.

"You are a monster, you know that? It's your fault two innocent people are dead. They could have had a life, but because of your actions, they can't!"

"Look, I'm a vampire, it's what we do. And frankly, I don't care what anyone thinks of Me."

and with that, he disappeared.

"God, how could he be so cold?" Ashton said.

"That's Damon. He's cold, unloving, and unpredictable. He doesn't care for anyone except himself. That's how he's always been."

The front door opened to show a tear stained face Nikita.

"It's done."

Stefan went to comfort her as Nina asked Ashton for his help taking Ethan home.

He and Nina left to his home and he helped write a note in Kendall's handwriting to give to his mom of his leaving.

Stefan and Nikita were all alone.

"Nikita…"

"Stefan, I just…I just can't deal with this. Not now. Please leave me alone for a while."

Stefan looked at her and she gazed back.

"I understand," and placed a kiss on her forehead.

He left her as she entered inside and went to her bed.

There, she sobbed quietly until she fell asleep.

But what she didn't know was that as soon as she fell into a deep slumber, Damon entered her room.

He looked at her dolefully and could see the tear stains on her face.

He still couldn't comprehend how she looked identical to_ her_.

He brushed his fingers over her face, gently wiping away any tears that still fell as she slept.

_ "She may appear like Katherine, but she's selfless, caring, strong, and independent. Quite the opposite of Katherine."_

Nikita gently woke up and saw the window wide open.

She went to close it as she saw a black crow fly into the night.

* * *

><p>Nikita had woken to the sound of a phone ringing.<p>

She got up and saw it was 2 A.M.

"Only 4 hours of sleep, great."

She saw the called I.D said Jacob and answered.

"Hello?" she mumbled out.

She checked to see if Ashton was back but didn't hear anything.

He had stayed with Nina to make sure she was safe.

"Nikita, we need to talk."

"At this hour?"

"Yes, it's a request from Sam. He wants to speak with you."

"_The alpha_?" she thought.

"Um….fine, sure. Where?"

"Just come to La Push."

Nikita ended the call and made her way as she waited in the woods.

She didn't want to be here, she wished to be with her parents, her friends, with Stefan…

All of a sudden, Nikita felt a sharp pain on her back.

"Ahhg!" she yelled.

She pulled out what appeared to be a dart.

She touched the tip to which burned her finger.

"_Vervain?_" she thought.

She felt another pierce through her chest and leg that she collapsed onto the ground.

Before she lost consciousness, she saw the wolf pack in human form surround her, telling one another to tie her up and take her back to the safe house.

* * *

><p>She later woke up being strapped to a chair.<p>

She tried moving but the shackles were drenched in vervain and whenever she moved, her skin burned.

"Hello?!" she yelled.

"What the hell are you doing to me?! LET ME GO!"

Sam appeared in her line of vision and she demanded an explanation to this.

"You are an enemy now."

"What?" she questioned.

"Because of you, two innocent people died. You broke the treaty. You will be punished for these deaths."

"Punished?" she asked.

"We still haven't decided, but I'll assure you, it will end in death."

Nikita's eyes opened wide opened.

She tried to leave but as much as she struggled, the vervain would Synge her skin, she screamed in pain.

"_How did they discover about it_?" and she came to the conclusion: Renesmee.

* * *

><p>Leah was sleeping peacefully until Seth came in and shook her awake.<p>

"Seth, what are y..?"

"Leah, you need to come with me."

Leah could see the panic in her brother's eyes and went with him outside.

She saw Jacob waiting for them and he too had a pained expression.

"What happened?"

"They tricked me," Jacob said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam! He made me call Nikita, telling me he just wished to speak with her, but when she arrived, they ambushed her and now their keeping her locked up in the basement."

Leah was surprised and confused.

"Wait, why do they have her there?"

"Two people died last night, and their putting the blame on her. I know Nikita, she couldn't have done it."

Leah couldn't believe they were doing this.

"Who decided to prison her?"

"Who do you think?" said Seth.

Leah ran back inside and got her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

* * *

><p>Masen, surprisingly, was awake at 5 in the morning.<p>

He was typing his English essay when he heard his phone vibrate.

"Leah?" he said.

He spent on the phone for 5 minutes.

In disbelief, he dropped his phone and ran out of his room.

Renesmee saw him leave in a hurry and stopped him.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

"La Push."

"Why?" she asked.

"The wolf pack have Nikita hostage there, they're gonna kill her and I need to go see if I can get her out."

He went to his motorbike and went to La push.

Renesmee, albeit she didn't particularly liked Nikita, she knew she couldn't let her get killed.

She, after all, was family.

The rest of the Cullens asked what was with the commotion and Renesmee explained the situation at hand.

All of them ran to La Push to see what was happening.

Renesmee saw Masen talking with Leah, Jacob and Seth.

"Carlisle," Sam said.

"Sam. What's occurring here? Is it true you have Miss Saltzman here?"

"Yes, she broke the treaty; therefore she will be punished by death."

"May I ask the crime committed?"

Sam explain to them how because of her, two people died.

"Who?" Masen asked.

"Sophie and Kendall," said Jacob.

"So you're planning on executing her?" said Esme.

Sam nodded yes when Renesmee shouted, "You can't!"

Everyone looked at her in question.

"Why do you say that?" asked Rosalie, "I thought you didn't like her."

"Doesn't matter. You can't kill her."

"Why?" asked Quil.

"Because...if you do, you'll break the treaty with us."

"What do you mean, honey?" asked Bella.

"Because…"

Renesmee looked up at Masen.

He nodded; knowing what she was going to say could help get Nikita away from here.

She looked at Edward as he looked at her in confusion.

"Nikita is Edward's daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the super-late update, but here it is. :)<strong>

**Hope you guys like this chapter, and please leave reviews :D **

**Edward finally knows about Nikita. Will he accept her or will he deny it and declare it insane?**

**Once again, on my profile, you can see the actors that i chose to represent each character, and i hope you guys like how i made Nina D. look like Nikita. **

**also if you guys have a tumblr and wanna follow me, it's on my profile**

**Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this story when there's more better out there. **

**-Jenni**


	19. The truth

They looked at Renesmee in shock and disbelief.

"What? That's insane, let alone impossible," said Rosalie.

Edward just stood there looking at his daughter.

Carlisle on the other hand, was going nuts in his head, which made Edward turn his head towards him and said, "Carlisle, why are you blocking me? What's going on?" he demanded.

Masen went over to Renesmee, with Leah and Jacob close to them.

"Masen?" Bella asked.

"It's true, mom. Nikita is our sister," he then turned to face Sam, "and if you hurt her, you'll break the treaty with us."

Sam didn't respond.

"Look we get that she's your friend, err...more of Masen and Jake's friend, but saying stuff like this isn't funny, guys," said Emmett.

"We aren't joking! Tell them, Grandpa!" Renesmee shouted and regretted it immediately.

Everyone looked at Carlisle and Esme said, "Tell us what?

" He sighed and grabbed Esme's hand.

He looked at Edward and said, "I've...had my suspicions about Nikita. She has the same eyes as you did when you were human, Edward. She also shows the same characteristics you tend to do when you're stressed over something."

Bella grabbed Edward's hand as Carlisle continued, "when she and Nessie had that small dispute, I collected some of her blood, to see what she was as I thought she was a hybrid but isn't. I saw she was blood type A and I remembered that I still had your blood work from when I worked on you when you were human and I saw that both you and her had the same alleles, which made me conclude that she had to be somewhat related to you, but I never expected her to be your daughter."

Edward remained quiet, his thoughts were going crazy and it didn't help that the other's thoughts were also going crazy.

"STOP!" he grabbed his head, overflowed with too many thoughts going in at once.

Bella pulled him closer to him and tried to help shield him from everyone.

"Thanks Bella."

Everyone continued to stare at Carlisle, though Edward's was more of a glare.

Masen turned to Sam and said, "Please, Sam, let her go. She didn't do anything!"

But Sam declined, saying that she knew was she was doing yet she still broke the treaty.

While the Cullens and the wolf pack continued arguing, Renesmee and Jacob made up a plan.

* * *

><p>Stefan was in his room, looking outside the window.<p>

He hadn't slept all night and was feeling horrible.

He was still re-seeing the events of what had happened last night.

"God, how did I not see this?" he screamed in his head.

He got up and saw that it was 6:11 A.M.

He got dressed and went out to the woods to hunt. He found a deer and fed.

While he was cleaning the blood from his mouth, he heard a noise and grabbed whoever was behind him.

Believing it was Damon, he was on full force.

"Stefan, it's me! Please...let...go!"

Stefan saw it was Renesmee and quickly let go and apologized.

"Never mind that now; I need you to come with me!"

Stefan suddenly got images of what happened in the morning, with the Cullens, wolf pack and them finding out about what happened last night and being told Nikita will be killed for breaking the treaty.

"How'd you..." Stefan began.

"It's my gift, I can project things I've seen to others whenever I touch someone, but I can tell you later, we need to get Nikita out!"

Both Renesmee and Stefan began running full speed towards La Push.

Mid-run, Stefan looked over at Renesmee and said, "I thought you hated her."

Renesmee didn't respond because she herself didn't understand why she cared for Nikita all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>Nina was in her living room drinking tea after her fifth shower.<p>

No matter how many showers she took, she could still feel Sophie and Kendall's blood on her.

She hadn't slept all night, just taking showers and drinking coffee and tea.

Ashton was in the kitchen making Nina breakfast.

He'd decided to stay the night to make sure she was alright, thought Nina told him she'd rather be with Nikita, he responded, "I know I should be with her, but with everything that's happened, that can really mess up someone's psych. I'm sure she's ok."

Nina smiled at him and he gave one back.

His bright smile was so big, she'd thought she'd go blind.

"Thank you, Ashton."

She continued to drink her tea when Ashton stood up.

"There's someone at the door," he said.

She heard a soft knock and Ashton opened it. He did cautiously, and said, "Jacob Black, what are you doing here?"

"And why are you wearing shorts and no shirt? It's 35 degrees outside!" said Nina.

She invited him in and gave him a blanket but he declined.

"I came to talk to you Ashton, err...mind going with me somewhere else?"

Ashton nodded and both men proceeded outside until, "Where do you guys think you're going?

" They both looked at her.

"Hey, if I'm going to know about this whole supernatural stuff, then I want to know more, about you know...things that can kill me?"

Jacob looked at Nina funny, when Ashton laughed.

"She discovered about the supernatural yesterday, when..." his face became hard, remembering about what occurred.

"Wait, where you there when Sophie and Kendall were killed?"

Both Nina and Ashton quickly turned their heads towards Jake.

"How do you know about that?" demanded Nina.

Jacob looked Solemnly at Ashton, with him asking, "What is it, Jacob?"

Jacob then told them what had happened, with the wolf pack discovering what happened, how they tricked Nikita and how they plan on killing her for breaking the treaty.

"What?!" Ashton yelled, "What's the meaning of this?"

Nina kept on looking at Jake, after discovering that he is a werewolf and that a bunch of them exist not too far from here.

"Wait," she asked, "Why her? Didn't they sense Stefan or Ashton or Damon's scent?"

"No, apparently, some of the rain washed away majority of what happened, except Sam could smell some of Nikita's blood around the area."

"How did they even found out?

" "Some members of the Quileute tribe saw her fighting with Sophie so when they heard a scream, they notified Sam to come and sniff the area."

"Well let's go! We need to help her," shouted Nina.

Both of them said no, in case it got messy.

Nina argued but she was no match for a vampire and werewolf.

Both Ashton and Jacob jumped out her back window from her apartment, and saw Jacob transform into a huge wolf, almost the size of a horse.

She gasped as she saw both run inhumanely fast towards the woods.

After she saw them leave, she grabbed her car keys and ran out the house.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHH" Nikita screamed violently.<p>

She had been sprayed on vervain since she's arrived.

She had managed to kick and break one of the wolves' ribs as she struggled to get out.

But the more she moved, the more she felt the rope singe her skin and when she was almost close to ripping it apart, that's when they decided to spray vervain on her.

"Please..." she gasped, "stop...please."

She could feel her fangs popping out of her gums, which hurt her as she groaned in pain.

She hadn't fed for about a day and all the blood around her was driving her nuts.

"Sam's coming!" shouted one of the baby pups.

Nikita groaned as she looked up, but instead of Sam, she saw the Cullens behind him.

"Nikita!" Masen yelled, as Leah had to hold him back.

She moved her head and came in eye contact with Edward.

He was staring at her, wide-eyed.

She stared back, saying in her head, "Please help me" repetitively.

"Sam, let her go. She doesn't deserve this!" Edward said.

"She broke our rule, she must be killed."

Nikita tried to hear more but she passed out from loss of blood, only hearing the muffled voices as she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Nikita opened her eyes and shut them quickly. The room she was in was quite bright and hurt her eyes.<p>

"Ugh," she groaned.

She tried to get up when she saw a needle in her arm. She was about to take out the needle when she saw that it wasn't connected to an IV but to an O-negative blood bag.

She took the bag off its hook and squeezed it, feeling the blood course through her and felt her strength coming back.

Nikita heard a snoring sound and turned to see Stefan sleeping beside her bed.

"Stefan?" she whispered. She nudged him and he opened his eyes.

When he saw Nikita's face, he became more alert and hugged her.

"Thank god you're alright," he said.

"How long have I've been out? What happened?" she asked him.

Stefan told her that after she lost consciousness, Sam and Edward began fighting and as they fought, Stefan and Jacob had untied her and ran as fast as they could.

"So now we are in the Cullen's home?" Stefan nodded.

"Hmm, but why would Edward fight with Sam? It can't be because of me. Did one of the wolves hurt Renesmee or Isabella, is that what sent him off?"

Stefan was about to answer when Alice came in.

"Nikita, the family wishes to speak with you, please come to the living room."

Nikita looked at Alice and then at Stefan, who had his head down.

"What's going on here?" she thought.

They made their way to the huge living room and saw all the Cullens were there.

"Where's Ashton?" she asked. They ignored the question and Masen stood up.

"Nikita, we need to talk about something."

"What is it? What's going on? Where's Ashton?" her mind started to race, thinking that Ashton was killed by the wolves in order to get her out.

"Ashton's safe, Nikita. He left to accompany miss Nina to her home," Edward said.

Nikita could see in his head he was being honest, so she relaxed a bit but still had her guard up.

"Nikita, I don't know how I can say this…"

"Just tell me, Masen. What is it?" Masen sighed and said, "They know that Edward is your biological dad."

Nikita stood in shock, she stood still that the only one breathing was Masen.

Her thoughts were going crazy and when Stefan tried to touch her arm, she jolted it so he wouldn't touch her.

She stood still and kept her gaze towards Masen, and then her face turned into anger as she looked at Renesmee.

"You ratted me out, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!" she yelled.

Renesmee said, "I only did it to protect you from the wolves, they were going to kill you!"

"In what way is that protecting me, you imbecile?! You said you were going to let me tell him if I wanted to!"

"Nikita, I didn't want to, but if I didn't you would be dead!"

"What if I didn't want him to know?" Nikita looked at Edward for a second then turned her gaze back at Renesmee.

Nikita and Renesmee kept arguing back in forth as Edward looked at Nikita.

He had been in denial about him being her father, but when she was unconscious, Carlisle ran another test and it proved she was his daughter.

That night, he and Bella had begun arguing about how Edward should take responsibly for her, since because of them, she almost would have died by the pack.

Edward still remained in denial even though Bella would point out some physical traits both had.

"She has your nose, Edward. She also smiles like you do, and does some of the things you do, as well."

Edward scoffed and thought everything was insane, but now that he looked at Nikita properly, he could see some of the resemblance.

Eventually Renesmee and Nikita's argument got violent, with Renesmee punching Nikita's face, to which Nikita grabbed Renesmee and pushed her outside and got on top of her.

"You guys stop!" shouted Esme.

Both started grabbed at each other, with the others letting the girls tire themselves out.

But since Nikita hadn't fed properly for the past few days and was still weak from all the vervain injected in her system.

Renesmee had the upper hand and was winning, to which Stefan was about to stop her from going too far, when a stranger came and grabbed Renesmee by her arm, sending waves of electrocution through her body.

"AH!" Renesmee screamed and Emmett attacked the mysterious person but was also electrocuted too.

The stranger moved towards Nikita and Stefan immediately raced towards her until Ashton grabbed him and said, "relax, he's alright."

Jasper looked at Ashton and said, "Who the hell is that?"

The stranger lifted Nikita as she stared in shock at the man.

"My name is Cedric and this is my sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally updated it! Thanks to those who have kept up with this story, sorry it's been a while but school and personal life have been killing me. So i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, Please review. <strong>

**-Jenni**


	20. Aftermath

Nikita looked up at her brother in shock.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" she mentally screamed.

Cedric kept staring at the Cullens, who were also in shock as well.

Renesmee was being comforted by Bella and Rosalie was making sure Emmett was alright.

"Cedric put me down!" she said.

Cedric looked at her as if she were crazy, but obeyed.

He knew what would happen to him if he didn't do what she said. He learned that the hard way a few years back.

Nikita was standing on her own and looked at her brother. She turned around to see Edward looking at them.

She could see he was not only staring at her, but mainly at her brother. Cedric stared back, surprisingly in control.

Cedric said "Ashton, what's going on here?"

Ashton came close to them and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, but I think Nikita should be the one to tell you."

Cedric looked at her and asked the same thing.

She didn't want to answer him and could feel her fangs coming out.

She was hungry and the fight didn't help diminish the thirst.

She looked around and could hear all the thoughts going on around her.

She finally had enough and made a run for it towards the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD'S P.O.V<strong>

Impossible. I couldn't believe what was going on. I looked at the young man that appeared before us.

It was like looking at a mirror. The young man had the same features I did, except his hair was darker and his nose smaller.

Nikita had begun to run towards the woods after experiencing a "Thought" attack.

I've had a few of those but worse since I cannot control it.

Cedric and Stefan began to go after her when Ashton stopped them.

"Edward," whispered Alice.

I got inside her head and she told me to follow them.

Bella was holding on to me when I gently jerked her off and ran to find Nikita, much to the dismay of Renesmee, Cedric and Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Nikita had made it to the outskirts of La push.

She was terribly hungry that she was forced to feed off a deer, something she wasn't use to eating.

"Yuck. How can some people like this stuff? Tastes like dirt," she muttered.

She rested on a boulder when she heard footsteps behind her.

She saw Edward there and she groaned.

"So, you know everything, hmm?"

She got off the boulder and faced him.

"Look," she said, "I don't know what you're expecting of us but i don't intend to ask you for any father-type crap, alright?"

Nikita felt a drop of water fall on her and it began to rain. Heavily.

"UGH," she yelled.

"I'm not expecting anything…Nikita. But I do want an explanation for how...this is even...possible."

Nikita sighed and looked at Edward...

"It's kind of a long story," she started.

"We have nothing but time," he replied.

She chuckled and said, "That's something my brother would say."

She and Edward sat down on the forest floor, both becoming drenched as the rain fell hard upon them.

"When you were human, you use to be engaged to this woman, Katalina," Nikita said.

She looked at Edward who had a confused face as she continued.

"You two cared for one another. I believed that both your parents were friends and made an arranged marriage for the two of you, and it turned out great since you eventually fell in love with one another.

"Around the time you got engaged, the Spanish influenza hit Chicago, killing your parents and Katalina's mother. Her father died in WW1."

Edward noticed that the rain was pouring harder and placed his jacket over Nikita.

"Thank you. Well, after everyone began dying, my mother discovered that she was with child, or should I say children," she chuckled.

"When Katalina went to go tell you the news, she heard that you had passed away. I take it that's not what happened?"

Edward gave a slight laugh, "Not really."

"After she heard what happened to you, she was in denial, devastated that everyone she cared about was gone."

"She eventually left Chicago and ended up in Mystic Falls, Virginia. There she met my father, Alaric. After they got married, my brother and I were born."

Nikita saw the rain stopped and got up.

"Now you know, Edward. I'm your...daughter," she hesitated on the last word.

"We should head back."

They both walked back silent for about 20 minutes before Edward began asking questions he wanted to ask in private instead in front of everyone.

"So your mother, what happened to her?"

"My mother is at home with my father. Katalina, on the other hand, died after abandoning us. I believe she died of an illness, I suppose polio."

Edward found that answer troubling. He realized that he shouldn't reference Katalina as her mother nor himself as her father.

Considering if she was truly his daughter, he suspected she probably had a temper like him, as Renesmee was the same.

"I think that's a good idea, Edward. You wouldn't like to be in my presence when I'm angry nor be on the wrong end of my temper."

They made it back to the Cullen home where she ran to hug her brother, punched Ashton in the face and gave Stefan a kiss on the cheek.

Once inside, Nikita repeated the same thing she told Edward.

The Cullens were surprised, more so Carlisle. He expressed his sadness that if he hadn't turned Edward, he might had lived to be with his Fiancée and children.

"Don't be. If you hadn't, he," Cedric pointed at Edward, "could have died, and Kit-Kat and I wouldn't have the family we have now."

After everything was said and done, everyone had gone home, with the exception of Cedric, whom decided to stay to talk with Edward and Carlisle.

"I'll see you soon, Kit-Kat."

Nikita left with Stefan and went to the boarding house.

They remained in his car when Nikita asked Stefan if he was alright.

"No, because of me, because of Damon….We almost got you killed."

"Stefan, do not blame yourself. If anyone, Damon should be the one feeling like shit, not you."

Stefan grabbed Nikita's hand and began caressing it.

"I'm sorry."

Stefan got out of the car and made his way to the front door when Nikita said, "Stefan, wait."

Stefan turned around and saw Nikita getting out of the car. "Stefan, don't."

"I don't want to hurt you. Everywhere I go, death follows. Damon follows me."

"Stefan, wait!"

"Nikita, if you know what's best for you, you'll...

"'You'll' what? Leave you? Stefan, I can make my own choices. I'm a grown woman and I know that this is dangerous, with your brother and with my family problems..."

Nikita got closer to Stefan, "But I can't do what you're asking me. You want me to leave; you think that's what's best. But how can you make that decision for me?"

Stefan looked at Nikita solemnly. "Listen, I've been careful of the people I've divulged myself with, and with you...It's real, the most realist thing I've ever felt since I've been a vampire. And when it's real, you can't walk away."

Stefan was beginning to walk inside the house when Nikita shouted, "And know this, I've never said this to anyone and mean it...Stefan, I love you."

Stefan stopped in his tracks and turned around. Nikita and Stefan looked at each other before Stefan crushed his lips onto hers. Nikita was somewhat alarmed but kissed him back, enjoying the taste of his lips. Stefan pushed them inside the house and kissed passionately when Nikita stopped.

"Wait, Stefan…"

"Is this making you uncomfortable?"

"No! It's just…I've never truly been intimate with someone like this before. I had a... bad experience in this field that made me empathetic towards this type of action."

Stefan looked at Nikita. He could see her remembering that certain event. He wanted to ask what it was but decided against it.

"If you want to wait…"

"That's the thing Stefan, I don't want to. I've never felt like this before. I want you, right now."

She led him upstairs to his room and began kissing him again. Slowly they began to remove their clothing. Stefan picked up Nikita and gently laid her on the bed. He took off her bra and underwear.

They both laughed and began kissing again. Nikita prepared herself as Stefan thrusted into her. She winced but enjoyed the sensation of him inside of her. Stefan started slowly, letting Nikita get use to it. It wasn't until Nikita whispered to him to do it harder that he began to speed up.

Nikita never looked away from Stefan's eyes. She knew she could trust Stefan, that he'd never do anything to hurt her in any way. Eventually they both came and held one another as they rested.

Nikita grabbed Stefan's shirt off the floor and put it on.

"Why are you wearing it?" he asked.

"Well, it's really comfortable and in case your brother comes in, at least I'm not that exposed."

Stefan chuckled and gave Nikita a kiss. "Want a glass of water?"

"Please," she giggled.

Stefan left the room and she began roaming around his room. She looked at his shelf where he had many journals of certain years placed there. She went to the table to look at more stuff when something caught her eye. She saw a laminated item that said "Katherine Pierce, 1864."

"Katherine? Is this the girl that turned them?" Nikita flipped the photo around and gasped. The woman in the photograph looked identical to her. She blinked to make sure she wasn't in another nightmare. When she realized that this was reality, she couldn't think straight. All she knew is that she had to leave. She grabbed her clothes and ran to stefan's car, speeding off quickly. Stefan returned and noticed Nikita was gone.

"Nikita?" he yelled. He immediately saw Katherine's picture. Next to it was the necklace he had given to Nikita.

* * *

><p>Nikita was driving down the road, with tears falling down her cheeks. Suddenly she saw a figure appear in front of the car and swerved. She flipped and ended up upside down. She groaned and tried to get out until she saw the figure stand up. She got out and tried to leave when the figure grabbed her, covering her eyes with his hand.<p>

_"Still beautiful as ever,"_ said the voice.

Nikita froze. She would remember that voice until the end of time. She screamed and tried to get away but the figure had a strong hold on her. She tried to kick him until someone else pushed the figure away. Nikita looked up to see Damon, while the unknown man ran away. Nikita was still in shock as Damon lifted her up.

"Are you okay?"

She began crying. She began to pass out when Damon heard her say, "Why does she look like me?"

He lifted her up and placed her inside his car. He wanted to chase the individual who made her crash but didn't want to leave her alone. He groaned and started up the car, driving somewhere he and Nikita could have some fun without his brother meddling in the way.

* * *

><p>The figure ran back to the safe house.<p>

_"Did you get her?_" a woman said.

_"No,"_ said the man, _"One of the Salvatore brothers rescued her."_

The woman yelled in anger.

_ "I asked you to do one simple task yet you fail?! Worthless Imbecile. I want that bitch here. I want her now so I can finish what I started all those years ago."_

_"Why not send the boy?"_ the man said.

_"Idiot! Why would i send him? She could easily see who he is. Plus, the boy could remember who he really is! Besides, if anyone can put fear into that hussy is you. You're the one who really caused her psyche to deteriorate faster. If anything, i'll probably need you to do it again, to keep that bitch in check. Just make sure you don't fuck it up like you did last time. This time, I want her dead, understand?"_

The man nodded.The woman went to her man and kissed him.

_"You'll do whatever is possible to lure her, correct my lovely husband?"_

_"Yes, my love. Anything. Then, now, forever."_

She smiled maliciously, _"Perfect."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Damn, it's been awhile since i've updated. Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it :) i was thinking to make the next chapter between the cullens and Cedric or just skip to Damon and Nikita's trip. <em>**

**_Sorry my sex scenes aren't really graphic, i'm not very good at writing lemony stuff -.- _**

**_Hope you guys liked it, it kind of seems like a filler chap but oh well :p_**

**_And i wonder who's planning on Nikita's downfall? Maybe it'll be revealed next chapter, or the next one or the next one or the next one or the... you get the idea. Lol sorry it's late and i've been awake since 7 AM. _**

**_Please review, they are what motivate me to write faster. _**

**_Love you all, Jenni_**


End file.
